Adventures in the Asylum
by CreatorOfNothing
Summary: Dean visits Castiel every week in the asylum ever since he and Sam left the angel there under the care of Meg. Dean doesn't tell Sam, though, of his visits, and as Castiel gets more violent from his hallucinations, Sam begins to wonder what Dean's doing.
1. Progress

**A/N: So this is an idea that popped into my head. Its different scenes as Dean visits Castiel in the mental ward. I am not sure how long these chapters will be, or how many chapters there will be, but I will write each chapter as far as I feel it is right. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

Dean visits Castiel every week. Whenever Sam questions where Dean goes, Dean merely replies, "out". To say Dean felt guilty for leaving his best friend in the asylum was an understatement. He had gotten his friend back and lost him again in the same day. Whenever Dean goes to the asylum, Meg would fill him in on what Castiel does, which is mostly stare at the white wall in front of him.

Today Dean stands outside Castiel's door, looking in sadly. Castiel hasn't said a word to him yet. Dean takes a breath and heads in. Castiel doesn't seem to acknowledge the fact that Dean has walked in. Dean sits in the chair by Castiel's bedside like he always does.

"Hey, Cas," Dean starts, looking at his friend. "How ya doin'?"

Castiel turns his head slowly, and the stare he gives Dean sends a chill down his shoulder. Castiel's eyes looked terrified and haunted, empty. After a moment, Castiel turns his head away, choosing to look at the wall in front of him.

"Cas, I'm sorry," Dean says for perhaps the millionth time. "I'm trying to find a way to save you, I hope you know that. Somewhere… inside you, Cas, the real you knows this."

Castiel turns his head again, this time looking a trifle interested. To Dean, it was the most positive response he has gotten from the angel.

"Cas, I know I can't say I know what you're going through," Dean says, "but you gotta be strong, okay? I'm not giving up on you."

Castiel stares at Dean sorrowfully, and Dean thinks that Castiel wants to say something, but just can't.

"Cas, ya gotta talk to me, please," Dean says, his voice near begging. "I need to know you're still there."

Castiel keeps staring at Dean, and Dean watches as Castiel's eyes shift from comforted, to haunted, to outright afraid and back.

"Cas," Dean whispers, reaching a hand out. Castiel glances at the hand and immediately flinches, shifting back on his bed.

"Whoa, Cas, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," Dean says, pulling his hand back.

Castiel stares at Dean with wide eyes, his back straight like a soldier.

Dean sighs and rests his head in his hands. It was times like these that Dean wished God would do something, if God was still around. Castiel had redeemed himself the moment he made his sacrifice to save Sam; Dean already knew that. He wanted his friend back.

"Dean." The voice is so soft; Dean thought he must have been imagining it.

Dean looks up to see Castiel staring at him with sad eyes. "Cas?"

"Dean," Castiel says again, as if it is the only thing he could say.

Dean lets out a shaky breath. "Okay, okay, this is good," Dean says. "Cas, do you know who I am?"

Castiel stares at Dean for a moment before an irritated look came across his face as if to say "yes".

"Can you speak, Cas?" Dean asks, his heart hammering in his chest. "Can you tell me what you see?"

Castiel lets out a staccato breath. "You wouldn't understand," Castiel says.

Dean wants nothing more than to sit by this best friend, but he doesn't want to scare Castiel. "Do you see Lucifer?"

Castiel looks at Dean, then at the wall. "Every second."

Dean looks at the ground, then back at Castiel. "What's he doing now?"

Castiel shudders and closes his eyes. "Stop," Castiel whispers.

Dean rises out of the chair in alarm. "Cas? What's he doing?"

Castiel keeps his eyes shut, shaking his head. "Stop it," Castiel says more forcefully.

Dean looks at his friend, wondering what on Earth Lucifer could be doing. "Cas, it's okay." Dean steps forward to touch Castiel. The minute Dean touches Castiel's shoulder Castiel whips around with a knife in hands and slices it across Dean's hand.

"What the!" Dean yells, stepping back in alarm, shaking his hand. "Cas.."

Castiel stares at the knife, and then at Dean with wide eyes, like he's been caught in the most horrible crime. "Dean, I'm so sorry." He drops the knife like it burned him.

"No, Cas, it's okay," Dean says, wrapping his hand. "It's just a cut, I'm fine."

"No, no, no, no, no," Castiel repeats, backing against the headboard of his bed. "I'm sorry Dean."

"Cas, look at me, please," Dean says pleadingly.

Castiel does so with terrified eyes. Dean sees the angel's shaking.

"I'm fine," Dean says, stepping forward gently. He sits on the bed slowly so he doesn't startle Castiel. "It's not your fault, alright?"

Castiel merely nods and then wraps his hands around his legs and lays his head on his knees. "I don't deserve your kindness, Dean."

"You have every right to have my kindness Cas," Dean says, wrapping the angel in a hug. He lays his head on Castiel's shoulder. "I never showed you any kindness, Cas. So let me show it to you now."

**A/N: Yay, end of first chapter. All mistakes are mine because I'm human. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^. Go to YouTube, type in Dark Piano Song- "Night of Rain" and listen to it while reading this :D It's what I was listening to while writing this xD**

**Drop a review, share ideas of what you think should happen, or even songs I could write to :D**


	2. Violent Outburst

**A/N: You amaze me with all your story alerts! And three reviews! Thanks to Maddy Love Castiel, Gleca, and The Mysterious Shadow for reviewing! I did not think this story would get such a positive response, so thank you! I do not have much practice in writing in the present tense, so please forgive me for any errors. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters. **

Dean is about to leave the house when his brother stops him. He sighs and turns around, like he always does when Sam begins to ask the question.

"Dean, you go out every Sunday," Sam says, standing beside the table. "Where do you go?"

"Out," Dean replies. "I always come back, why does it bother you?"

"You know, sometimes I think you go to church," Sam says.

Dean grins. "You know what Sammy boy? You're right," he replies, "you caught me. I've been going to church every Sunday because I've suddenly got an interest in being religious."

"Tell me you're kidding," Sam scoffs. "That's totally not like you."

"I'll be back Sam," Dean says, heading out the door, wanting to leave the conversation at that. Dean gets into the car and drives off the asylum. As Dean drives, he thinks about how long he could keep this from Sam. Sam was no idiot-already Dean's brother had suspicions. And if Castiel had any more violent outbursts, Dean did not think he could make up excuses if he came back battered. Dean drives in front of the asylum and then gets out. He heads in and goes past the front desk, and then takes a left to get to Castiel's door. Dean pauses as he stands outside as he sees Meg approach with her daily news.

"Good thing is he's responsive now," Meg says, looking inside the door, "more frequently so now."

"But?" Dean questions, feeling there was more to say.

"He has… violent outbursts now," Meg finishes, glancing at Dean. "It's only triggered when someone approaches him as far as we know."

"But he's fine beyond that," Dean says.

"Yes," Meg replies after a long pause. She unlocks the door and steps away. "You have an hours, like usual."

Dean nods in response and then heads in. Castiel immediately swerves his head to look at Dean.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel says.

Dean is surprised for a moment; he had not been expecting the angel to be alert and talking. "Hey, Cas," Dean says, sitting on his usual chair. "How ya doin'?"

Castiel's eyes shift to look at the floor. "I am fine."

Dean eyes Castiel. "That's good, right?"

Castiel doesn't respond-instead, the angel looks at his hands like their foreign.

Dean lets out a patient breath. "Cas?"

Castiel jumps at hearing his name. "I… suppose."

Dean frowns. "What do you mean?"

Castiel turns so he leans against the headboard. "Lucifer is… taking more serious… actions against me."

Dean presses his lips into a thin line. "What kind of stuff?"

"It is non-stop, Dean," Castiel whispers. "Even though I don't need to sleep, or eat, this is too much."

Dean stares at his friend. "I'm going to find a way, Cas."

"I know," Castiel replies. "But… I think it will be too late."

Dean freezes. "What are you getting at?"

Castiel sighs heavily. "Dean, by now I am sure Meg had told you of my non human behavior fits," Castiel says. "I have already hurt you Dean. It will only get worse."

"I'm gonna fix this, Cas," Dean says. "Don't talk like you're leaving me."

Castiel gazes sorrowfully at Dean. "I'm trying Dean, but there is only so much willpower I have to try."

Dean grounds his teeth in anger to hold back tears. "I'm going to save you Cas, you hear me? You don't give up because I'm not giving up on you."

"I'll try for you, Dean," Castiel sighs and closes his eyes.

Dean stands up and notices a plate of food, untouched. "Have you ever tried to eat the food they give?"

Castiel snaps his eyes open. "No."

Dean is taken aback by Castiel's irritated stare. "I was just wondering."

"I know," Castiel's voice is gruffer than usual.

Dean watches as Castiel gets up and walks to the table.

"Cas?" Dean questions, watching the angel pick the knife up off the table.

The angel doesn't answer; instead, Castiel stares at the table with anger.

"Cas?" Dean tries again.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Castiel hisses and lashes out at empty air where Dean supposes Lucifer is supposed to be.

"Whoa, Cas!" Dean yells taking a step forward but pauses, remembering Meg's words. "Cas, please, calm down."

Castiel whips around, blue eyes wild. "You're an illusion; don't tell me what to do."

Dean's heart drops. "Cas, I'm real."

Castiel's eye twitches and he lowers his hand with the knife. "I don't know that."

"Cas," Dean says, walking forward. "I'm real, Lucifer is just taunting you."

At the word 'Lucifer', Castiel's eyes narrow and the angel lunges at Dean.

"Cas, please, stop," Dean shouts catching Castiel's arm. "I'm real, I promise you!"

Castiel snarls too lowly even for his own voice. "I don't believe you. Do you know how many _times_ Lucifer has shown you, dead?"

Dean gulps. "No, I don't," Dean says, "but you have to believe me when I say I'm real."

Castiel stares at Dean for the longest time, his eyes shifting from the wildness to scared, before dropping the knife.

"It's okay Cas," Dean says, taking the angel in a hug. Dean rubs Castiel's back as the angel mummers, "I'm sorry" over and over. After a moment, Dean releases Castiel and then watches as he treads sadly to his bed. Meg is standing at the door, motioning time is up. Dean gives a 'wait' motion and heads over to Castiel.

"I'll be back again, alright?"Dean says, kneeling so Castiel doesn't have to stare up at him.

Castiel nods. "I wish you would visit more often."

Dean blinks. "You want me to?"

Castiel looks like a lost puppy as he stares at Dean. "Yes."

Dean nods and then stands up. "Alright. I'll come back Wednesday. That okay?"

Castiel's eyes light up for the first time. "Yes, Dean."

"Alright, I'll see you Wednesday," Dean says. "Be good."

Castiel rises and follows Dean to the door. Before Dean opens the door, Castiel lays a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel says. "for everything you're doing."

"Cas, it's the least I can do," Dean replies.

"Thank you," Castiel says again. "I'll wait for you. You're what keeps me sane, Dean."

**A/N: Aaaaannnnnddd, end chapter! I hope this chapter is as good as the first! Any mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human. Feel free to drop a review (Favorite quote so far, how it's progressing, ideas, etc.)! They make me very happy. Until next time! *salutes* **


	3. Consequence

**A/N: Oh mai! Six reviews for the second chapter? I think that deserves an update! :D Thanks to CandySmile, The Mysterious Shadow, skiing Pelican, Mumu-vworks, Maddie Love Castiel, and Micro chibi baka-san for reviewing!**

**Skiing Pelican: I have not yet decided whether it will be slash or friendship. Right now it is friendship, but some moments later one might be slash-y. **

**So here we are-Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own any of its character, obviously.**

Dean wakes up to sunlight. It was Wednesday, and Dean was excited to get back to the asylum, which was something Dean thought he would never say. Hurriedly Dean takes a shower and then dresses up. After, Dean heads to the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks, looking up from the table he's working at.

"Out," Dean replies, rummaging through the fridge. He finds a piece of pie and takes it out.

"You're going to see Cas aren't you," Sam accuses.

Dean slams the fridge shut. "No, I'm not. What gives you that idea?"

"You go every Sunday to some place you don't tell me about," Sam starts.

"Yeah, and I told you, church," Dean snaps and then starts to eat his pie.

"And whenever I call Meg, she replies with 'ask your brother'," Sam finishes.

"I don't know what Meg means by that," Dean shrugs, wolfing down the last of his pie.

"Let me come with you," Sam insists.

"No!" Dean replies hastily, throwing the empty plate in the sink. "Don't you have a case to work on?"

"What's the harm in letting me come if you're not visiting Cas?" Sam asks.

Dean huffs and storms to the door. "I said no, and that's final."

Dean heads out to his car and gets in. He glances at the house once to make sure Sam wasn't watching and then drives off. During the drive to the asylum, Dean turns off his GPS- he didn't want Sam tracking him. It seemed to take forever when Dean finally reaches the asylum. Dean get out and head into the asylum, taking the same route.

"Dean?" Meg questions, standing outside Castiel's door. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing Cas, what else?" Dean says. "What's going on?"

"Cas is having an episode," Meg says. "He's trying to kill one of our staff."

"Let me in then!" Dean yells. "I can stop him."

"I am not allowed anyone in," Meg replies. "If Castiel does not quit, we will be forced to knock him out."

Dean slams a fist against the wall. "No," Dean growls. "You let me in so I can save your damn attendant's life and calm Cas down."

"He'll hurt you," Meg says, shaking her head.

"Cas will listen to me," Dean hisses. "Let me go in, please!"

Meg unlocks the door. "Your death, your funeral."

Dean barges into the room to see Castiel holding a guy in a lab coat by the neck.

"Cas!" Dean yells. "Let him go!"

Castiel's eyes drift to Dean. "Dean?" The angel says, his eyes unfocused.

Dean rushes forward. "Yeah, Cas, it's me," Dean says. "It's Wednesday, remember? I said I would visit you."

Castiel lets go of the assistant his eyes unclouding. The angel looks shamefully at the ground. "I thought he was… Lucifer."

Dean steps closer to Castiel. "I know," Dean murmurs. "It's okay now."

"I-I'm sorry," Castiel says to the assistant, who merely nods and dashes out of the room. A doctor walks in along with Meg; Dean immediately steps in front of Castiel.

"I need to you move," the doctor says, holding a syringe. "This patient need to be put on a day's lockdown."

"No!" Dean shouts. "It wasn't his fault!"

"You don't know this patient," the doctor says. "He has severe hallucinations."

"I know Cas more than you, and I know exactly what's going through his mind so don't dare say you understand him more," Dean growls. "Why don't you take that medicine and inject it into your own skin."

"I suggest you more, or I _will_ call security," the doctor says, his voice cold.

"Give me one minute," Dean says.

The doctor was about to object but Meg cuts in. "One minute," Meg says sternly and then drags the doctor out of the room.

Dean turns to Castiel, who is cowering on the bed.

"Dean, what are they going to do?" Castiel asks.

"They're going to isolate you," Dean says. "Probably to see how you'll react."

Castiel's breathing suddenly quickens. "I can't take this, Dean."

Dean reaches to touch the angel. "Whoa, Cas, it's okay."

"Dean, I'm going to suffer either way, sane or insane," Castiel says. "I can't-mentally- take this."

Dean bits his lip to hold back tears. "Wait until Sunday, Cas. Give me until Sunday to fix you."

"Dean, what if I don't remember you by then?" Castiel asks, shaking.

"Minutes up," Meg says, entering the room with the doctor from before.

Dean curses and turns to face them. _I'm the only thing that's keeping Cas sane, huh? _Dean thinks. _Well fine, I'll stay with him._

"I need you to leave, now," the doctor says impatiently.

"I'm not leaving," Dean replies. "I'm staying with Cas no matter where you put him."

"Dean," Castiel says, surprised.

"I promised I would help you Cas," Dean says. "I friggin' meant it."

The doctor smirks. "You stay with him, you receive the same punishment."

"Dean, no," Castiel says, horrified, standing up. "You don't deserve this."

"Fine," Dean says. "I'll make a better deal."

"And what's that?" The doctor asks.

"I take all the punishment," Dean says, glaring fiercely at the doctor.

"Dean you can't!" Castiel says, eyes wide. "This is too far."

"Cas, I'm not abandoning you," Dean replies, turning to face the angel. "I'll do whatever it takes to save you." Dean wraps Castiel in a tight hug. "You are as important to me as Sam is."

**A/N: Once again, end chapter! Hope this chapter was okay! Reviews make my day/night, so feel free to drop one! Any guesses as to what's going to happen? :D**

**See you next time! *salutes* **


	4. Leviathan

**A/N: Heya viewers! To ensure I update daily, I'm typing this before I go to school (seniors don't have to come to school till noon due to TAKS *fist pumps*). Sorry this chapter is so short; it's mainly just a fluff Destiel moment. I may update again later today, depending on how far I get in writing the fifth chapter. Any mistakes are mine because I'm human! Anywho, thanks to those that reviewed: CandySmile, Maddy Love Castiel, roxxroj, and The Mysterious Shadow! **

**Alright, enough rambling. You're here to read the story, not listen to my talk xD So let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own any of its characters.**

Sam knows something is wrong. Dean always comes back within two hours of leaving-he's been gone nearly four hours. Calling Dean ended up in Sam leaving a voicemail, which was not a good sign. Sam sighs, getting up from the table. He had to get his brother back.

Dean hates being in a cold room with no windows. The only furniture is a steel bed with a single worn mattress.

"Dean, really, this is going to far," Castiel says for perhaps the fifteenth time. "Sam will be looking for you."

"Then let him come here," Dean replies. "He needs to get out of the house anyway. I'm not leaving you."

Castiel looks at Dean sadly, sitting on the mattress.

"What?" Dean asks.

"How can you put up with me, Dean?" The angel asks.

Dean frowns. "What do you mean?" Dean asks, sitting beside Castiel.

"I know you hate being here," Castiel says. "I can see the way you act. So why do you put up with it?"

"To stay with you, what else?" Dean replies.

"But what if this is all for nothing?" Castiel asks, staring at the rusted ceiling. "You would have regrets."

"Cas," Dean says, taking the angel hand, "I don't have any regrets of what I'm doing. I want to you stop thinking that you're a burden because you're not."

"It's so easy when you say it like that," Castiel murmurs, looking at Dean bandaged hand holding his.

Dean doesn't reply, he just stares at Castiel.

"How is your hand?" Castiel asks.

"It's almost healed," Dean replies, unwrapping his bandaged hand. "It really wasn't that bad."

"I still feel terrible about it," Castiel says. The angel holds Dean hand in his, and then a bright light covers Dean's hand. A moment later, Dean withdraws his hand to see the cut completely gone.

"Thank you Cas," Dean says. "You didn't have to."

"I felt like I needed to," Castiel replies, looking up at Dean.

Dean stares back at Castiel, and feels his face get hot after a moment. The door suddenly flew open and both turn their heads to see the doctor from earlier enter.

"Hello," the doctor says, grinning. "Ready for your punishment?"

Dean gulps; he had forgotten about that.

Castiel growls, standing up. "You stay away from him," the angel says, eyes burning.

"You can't stop me," the doctor smirks. "What are you going to do, eat me?"

"That's a possibility," Castiel says lowly, advancing forward. "Get out. Now."

The doctor steps forward. "Tell your patient to stand down," the doctor says to Dean. "Since you can control him, or at least you say you can."

Dean gets up hesitantly. "Cas?" He says, walking to the angel. "I'll be fine, really. Go sit down."

"Dean they can't do this to you," Castiel says, glancing at Dean. "I will not let them hurt my charge."

"His charge?" The doctor says in a mocking tone.

Castiel suddenly lunges forward, slamming the doctor against a wall. "You leave and don't ever come back in here."

The doctor grins, and then opens his mouth wide to reveal a wide mouth with a serphant tongue.

"Leviathan!" Dean gasps. "Cas!" Dean immediately grabs the angel and pulls him away as the Leviathan doctor tries to grab Castiel.

"I'll have fun with eating the both of you," the Leviathan doctor grins. "You can't defeat us."

"We're screwed," Dean mutters, glancing around. There wasn't anything they could use.

The Leviathan suddenly lunges at Castiel and grabs the angel by the neck. "I think I'll eat you first."

"Like hell you will!" Dean yells and punches the Leviathan. The doctor merely smiles and drops Castiel to the ground, who is just staring at the ground in shock.

"Fine," the Leviathan grins. "You first."

Dean backs as far as he can from the Leviathan, but there's not much room.

The Leviathan opens its mouth, preparing to attack when the door opens again.

"Dean!"

**A/N: Yeah… I didn't plan on leaving a cliffhanger, but I free wrote this chapter, so this is how it came out ^^;. I'll try to update again today :3 You're reviews really do make my day! Now for something fun.**

**Random Fact: I absolutely **_**hate**_** wearing shoes in my house, but there is only one pair of shoes I will actually wear in the house. **

**Until next time! *salutes* **


	5. Home

**A/N: Hey guys! Surprised to see me update this quickly? So am I! Cheers for updating twice in a day! :D I just couldn't leave you guys off with a cliffhanger, so here's the next part! Thanks to roxxroj, The Mysterious Shadow, Maddy Love Castiel, and d767468 for reviewing! **

**d767468- They are a kind of flip-flop, but they're the only kind I will wear, I dunno why xD**

**Onto the next chapter! Let's-a-go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own any of its characters, sadly.**

Water sprays and the Leviathan hisses, backing away, only to have its head cut off. Dean stares in shock and then glances at door. Sam is standing breathless, holding an axe and a container.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asks, putting the stuff down.

"Yeah," Dean replies and goes to help Castiel up. "C'mon, let's go."

The three dart out of the room and Sam locks the room. They head out unnoticed (which made Dean suspicious but he wasn't complaining). They get into the Impala and then Dean drives off. As Dean drives, he can feel the tension in the car, but he's prepared for Sam's questions.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam questions.

"Because it wasn't something you could help with," Dean replies.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks skeptically.

"Face it, Cas would have freaked out if you came each time," Dean says.

"What?" Sam says disbelievingly. "You don't know that."

"I do, actually," Dean barks. "Lucifer would have tormented Cas even more."

Sam pauses. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Two months," Dean shrugs. "I had it under control."

"Yeah, until today," Sam snaps.

Dean chooses not to reply to that. The rest of the drive home is silent, but Dean doesn't mind. Once they arrive home, Sam heads inside while Dean helps Castiel. The angel had become extremely silent, not even talking to Dean. Once they go inside, Dean sits Castiel on the couch and then goes to get some fresh clothes. Dean was only in his room a minute before he hears Sam yell his name. Dean rushes to the living room where he sees Castiel standing up, holding a knife pointing at himself.

"Cas!" Dean yells, rushing forward to the angel. "What do you think you're doing?"

Castiel doesn't reply, doesn't even look at Dean.

"Sam, what happened?" Dean asks, turning slightly to his brother.

"I just walked in the room and he freaked out," Sam exclaims, holding his hands up in surrender.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Told you," Dean mutters before turning his direction to Castiel. "Cas, can you hear me?"

Castiel twitches, but does not look at Dean; his eyes remain on the knife.

"Cas!" Dean says, louder. He wants to reach out but he doesn't because he's afraid Castiel will snap.

Castiel's eyes drift slowly to Dean-their clouded, dull and unfocused.

"Cas," Dean says again, putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Castiel's eyes stay on Dean, though still unresponsive. Dean feels his heartbeat quicken; he did not know what was happening-it had never been this bad.

"Cas!" Dean shouts, now choosing to shake the angel. "Snap out of it!"

Castiel does snap out of his trance- and attacks Dean. His sudden outburst surprises Dean and Dean has a delayed reaction in trying to defend himself.

"Dean!" Sam yells, rushing to help his brother but Dean shouts a 'no' back.

"Cas, quit it!" Dean says, blocking the angel's attacks. "I'm not Lucifer!"

Castiel falters, but only for a moment. Dean takes that moment to yank the knife out of Castiel's hand and then wraps the angel in a tight hug, saying "it's okay."

There was a pause before Castiel spoke. "Dean?" Castiel asks softly.

Dean sighs in relief and then holds Castiel at arms length. "You okay?"

"I… I think so," Castiel says. "I don't remember what happened." The angel glances at Dean's shoulder and then backs away in fear. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean it."

Dean frowns and then glances at his left shoulder, and notices the gash. "It's fine, Cas, I know you didn't mean it," Dean says. "It doesn't even hurt that much."

"You're fine with this?" Sam asks, astonished.

"It's not Cas' fault!" Dean snaps.

"Dean, he attacked you!" Sam says. "He'll do it again; he can't stay with us."

"Says who?" Dean asks angrily. "He's not going back to the asylum."

"Then somewhere with Meg," Sam says.

"Cas won't be safe with Meg," Dean replies. "Even after all she's done, I still don't trust that demon."

"Dean, what if he tries to kill you in the middle of the night?" Sam asks.

"Cas won't!" Dean shouts. "And stop talking like Cas isn't here." Dean gives a huff and then walks over to the angel, who was kneeling on the floor. "Cas, it's okay, really."

"Sam's right," Castiel says hoarsely. "I can't stay."

"Cas, I've talked about this with you," Dean says. "You're not leaving me and I'm not leaving you."

Castiel shakes his head in response.

"C'mon," Dean says and helps Castiel up.

"I can't believe this," Sam says, throwing his hands up.

"Cas is staying here, so zip it," Dean snaps and then leads Castiel to his bedroom. "There's a fresh pair of clothes for you on the bed. Tell me when you're done, okay?"

Castiel nods and then goes to change.

Dean waits out the door, staring at the wall. The pain in his shoulder was more present, but Dean could still ignore it. A spark of anger flows through Dean though he doesn't know why, and then walks over to Sam.

"If you _ever_ try to send Castiel away, I swear I'll never forgive you," Dean growls. "You better watch yourself."

**A/N: And, end chapter! Hope this was good enough! I feel like every chapter I write has to be better than the last xD Still, I hope you liked it!**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	6. Confrontation

**A/N: Hey everybody! Time for another update! Once again, senior don't have to be at school until noon, so I'm taking this chance to update :D Today might even be a double update again because I love you guys that much ^^ And because I truly do love writing this story. Thank you to those who reviewed: The Mysterious Shadow, CandySmile, roxxroj, skiing Pelican, and Maddy Love Castiel. Your reviews make me happy ^^**

**This chapter will be a little different, and I hope it's okay ^^; roxxroj asked me to do a chapter in Castiel's perspective seeing Lucifer, so I hope this chapter will suffice. Next chapter will go back to Dean, but I might throw in a couple more Castiel POV chapters. Any mistakes are mine because I'm human!**

**Alright, I believe that is enough rambling. Let's get onto the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own any of its friggin' characters, though I wish I did**.

"Me, myself, and I think you're looking a bit lonely there, brother," Lucifer says, sitting on Dean's chair while Castiel sits on Dean's bed. Castiel glances at Lucifer and then turns away. Honestly Castiel wished it would end, but he had made a promise to Dean to make it till Sunday. Sunday was too far.

"How about a bedtime story?" Lucifer asks. "I could read you The Hobbit, or maybe Hamlet."

Castiel groans and lies down on the bed, putting the pillow over his head.

"You know, the best way to go deaf is to cut your ears off," Lucifer comments.

That didn't seem like a bad idea to Castiel at the moment. The lights in the room flicker on and Castiel feels the pillow being taken off his head.

"Cas?" Dean asks, a puzzled look on his face.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel mutters, sitting up.

"Do you think I should talk to Sammy boy?" Lucifer asks. "At least he talked to me for a while."

Castiel twitches and chooses to look at Dean instead.

"Cas?" Dean asks. "You okay?"

"Yes," Castiel replies. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to check up on you," Dean says. "You had me frightened after what happened earlier, so I wanted to check up on you."

"I did not mean to scare you, Dean," Castiel says, glancing up at Dean. He didn't know what had happened exactly in the living room. Castiel frowns and looks at the ground. The voice he had heard hadn't been Lucifer's.

"I can tell you what happened," Lucifer says. "Very ingenious thing that doctor put in your drink."

Castiel narrows his eyes and then stands up.

"Cas?" Dean asks, backing away.

"I know you want to know," Lucifer grins. "So why not let me tell you? Though, to be honest, what he put in your system isn't something you can get rid of so easily."

Castiel did want to know what it was, but he didn't want to talk to Lucifer. Castiel turns to Dean instead, glancing at his shoulder. Castiel places a hand on Dean's shoulder and a bright light shines. Castiel takes his hand away and Dean looks to see his shoulder healed.

"Thanks," Dean says.

Castiel nods in response, not sure what do to. He glances around the room, but finds no books. "Do you mind if I read a couple of books?"

Dean blinks. "Sure, if you want." Dean makes a motion for Castiel to follow. The two head to the library where there were stacks of historical books collected by Bobby. "If you need anything, holler, okay?"

Castiel nods and then sits down at the table already piled with books. He looks up to see Dean still standing there and tilts his head. "Do you need something?"

Dean seems to snap out of his reverie. "Uh, no. I was just making sure you're settled." With that Castiel watches Dean head out of the room.

Castiel turns his attention to reading books.

"You know, there is no book in learning how to become sane," Lucifer says, leaning against the bookshelf.

Castiel snorts and continues to flip through a book on mythology.

"You know what's really dangerous though?" Lucifer says, walking up to Castiel. "Sam. He triggers that drink you Cas."

Castiel stops reading but keeps his eyes on the page.

"So, my advice is, if you don't want to go back to that hole, you don't look at Sam," Lucifer says. "To be honest, I don't like whatever this is either because it pushes me away."

At that moment Sam chooses to walk in. "Hey, Cas."

Castiel freezes, eyes wide, but doesn't look up. "Hello, Sam." It comes out bitter, but he can't help it.

"Don't look at him," Lucifer sings, walking back to the bookshelf.

Sam frowns. "What are you doing?"

"Reading," Castiel says curtly. "I need something to do."

"Oh," Sam says. "Well, I was wondering if you want to help me with a case I'm working on."

Castiel leans back in the chair, still keeping his eyes off Sam. "On what?"

"It's a witch that's in a nearby town," Sam says. "She puts a spell on people that make them go crazy for two weeks."

Castiel snaps, anger rising in him. He stands up, still not looking at Sam. "Are you saying you want me to help because I can relate to this?"

Sam blinks, taken aback. "What? No… I just thought since Dean's working on his own thing…"

"Forget it," Castiel growls, and starts to exit the library. "I'm not in the mood to help you, Sam."

"Wait, Cas," Sam says, trotting to catch up to Castiel. "Look, I'm sorry for upsetting you, but I didn't mean it like that." Sam turns Castiel around, who keeps his eyes to the floor. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I just can't," Castiel answers. "It triggers something in me."

Sam frowns. "What, like earlier?"

Castiel nods. "Sorry, Sam," Castiel says and then walks away.

"That's my brother," Lucifer grins, walking beside Castiel. "Good job."

Castiel growls and shoves Lucifer aside. "Leave me alone," Castiel says and opens the door to head outside.

"Wait, Cas, where are you going?" Sam asks from behind him.

"I believe the term is 'getting some fresh air'," Castiel says, and walks outside.

"Wait, Cas, one more thing," Sam says, following Castiel. "What… I mean… how is it, with Lucifer?"

Castiel pauses, glancing at the sky. "Some days are better than others," Castiel replies. "Some days it's just Hell."

"Hell is Home," Lucifer says. "And it should be yours too, brother. Just think, at least I wouldn't cast you out." Lucifer grins and then goes off to start singing "When the Saints Come Marching In."

"Well, uh, just know that if you want someone to talk about it, I'm here," Sam says.

Castiel nods and looks at the ground. "I'll keep that in mind." He turns his head to see Dean walking out of the house.

"Why's everybody out here?" Dean asks, staring at Sam and Castiel. "You're not doing anything to him, are you Sam?"

"What, no!" Sam says. "I was just talking to him."

"I'm fine, Dean," Castiel says and looks at Dean, grateful that he at least had someone he could look at.

"Oh Sammy! It's so good to see you!" Lucifer says, walking around Sam. "Long time no torture, huh?"

Castiel jerks his head in Sam's direction, but keeps his eyes of Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asks, looking around him.

"Hey Sammy, how about I show you a little bit of art?" Lucifer says, taking out a knife.

Castiel growls, narrowing his eyes.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean asks, looking between Sam and Castiel.

"Leave him alone," Castiel says, advancing forward. "You're done with him."

"Oh, but I'm not," Lucifer says. "We still have a connection you know."

"Cas?" Sam asks. "Is it Lucifer?"

"Oh hey Sammy!" Lucifer grins and waves his hand in front of Sam. "Pity you can't see me."

"Go away from him," Castiel warns.

"You can't do anything against me," Lucifer says. "Sorry, brother." Lucifer raises the knife to Sam's throat.

Castiel lunges forward, surprising both Sam and Dean. Castiel punches to what Sam and Dean see as air, but he hits Lucifer square on.

"I really wish you weren't a nuisance," Lucifer says, making a 'tsk-tsk' sound. "I'm trying to communicate with Sam."

"You stay away from him," Castiel says, standing in front of Sam.

"Try me," Lucifer grins, and then disappears, only to re-appear behind Sam.

Castiel turns to look at Lucifer, but in the moment forgets not to look at Sam. Their eyes lock and Castiel feels his breath hitch.

"Oh god," Sam says.

"What? What's going on?" Dean asks, standing beside his brother. "What?"

"Dean, quick, do something!" Sam shouts, pointing to Castiel.

"What's happening?" Dean asks. "What happened? All he did was look at you."

"Yeah, and apparently it triggers something in him," Sam says. "Like earlier."

"Damn it," Dean growls and runs over to Castiel. "Hey, Cas?"

Castiel feels his vision cloud, even though he can hear Dean speak. He wants to talk back, but he can't.

_Finally, once again,_ the voice says. _Last time was too short. What says you we get a move on, huh?_

Castiel feels his willpower to resist drain and can only nod in agreement.

"Cas?" Dean asks, shaking the angel. "Hey, Cas!"

_Start with him, _the voice says, meaning Dean.

Castiel hisses, his eyes turning from blue to red and Dean stares back, eyes wide. Castiel grabs Dean by the collar and grins.

"Cas?" Dean asks, his voice faltering. What if this was the point that Castiel was right-that he wouldn't remember him anymore? How was he supposed to save his angel?

**A/N: Yes! Chapter complete! I feel proud this is mostly a free-written chapter, but it's a long chapter! :D I didn't expect it to be this long, but still! I hope you enjoyed it! Now things are getting interesting! Don't forget to drop a review!**

**On a side note: I can't believe it's almost May! That means I'll be done with high school-forever! I'm going to miss all my friends terrible T_T But I get to start college! We're going to move into a house finally, and I'll have my own room. As soon as I do, I'm so decorating my room with all Supernatural stuff :3**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	7. Persuasion

**A/N: Hey guys, guess who updated another chapter? I wrote this chapter in the thirty minutes of lunch we had when I got to school, so I hope it's okay. This chapter is shorter (only a page and a half written), but like I said, I was going to write each chapter as long as I felt it was right. As always, thanks to those who reviewed: roxxroj, d767468, The Mysterious Shadow, and Maddy Love Castiel. **

**The Mysterious Shadow: Yes, I know I'm alternating Sam's personality xD I was deciding whether he should be like the comforter or the one who will make trouble, and I decided on the latter because, y'know, he does have his reason, but also because I think Dean's the one to be the nicer in this story xD**

**Alright, enough rambling! Let's get this next chapter out, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of its characters for that matter. You happy?**

"Cas, please, ya gotta snap out of it!" Dean says, staring wide-eyed at Castiel who was grinning wickedly.

"I don't think you're in charge of me," Castiel growls and throws Dean backward, slamming him into a nearby tree.

"Dean!" Sam yells, running to his brother and helps him up. Sam then turns to Castiel, drawing out his gun. "Don't you dare go near him."

Castiel chuckles, an unnatural sound coming from the angel, and then flicks the gun from Sam's hand. "Says who?"

Sam gulps and then draws out a knife.

"Sam, no!" Dean says. "Don't hurt him."

"Why not? It won't affect him anyway," Sam replies. "Face it, Cas can't snap out of this."

Castiel growls again and tosses Sam backward. "You're too annoying."

Dean walks forward slowly. "Cas, please. You know me."

Castiel's eyes fall on Dean and Dean watches as the angel tilts his head before shaking his head. "You don't know me…"

"Yes, I do, Cas," Dean interrupts, stepping closer. "This is not you and you know it!" Dean grabs Castiel by his shirt. "I know you know this isn't you."

"Dean, be careful," Sam warns, standing up.

Dean watches Castiel's eyes widen. "C'mon, Cas. I know you can fight this." He keeps his hold on Castiel, staring him in the eyes. "Do this for me."

Castiel blinks and then groans, shutting his eyes. Dean lets go of the angel, watching as Castiel sways, shaking his head.

After a moment, Dean decides to speak. "Cas?" He asks hesitantly.

Castiel lifts his head slowly- his eyes were back to blue and were focused. "Dean?"

"Thank God," Dean breathes and immediately pulls Castiel in for a hug. "You're okay."

Sam huffs and heads back in the house, grumbling.

Dean lets Castiel go, sighing in relief.

"What did I do?" Castiel questions.

Dean shrugs. "Nothing too bad," Dean says. "You just kinda tossed us around like a salad, but that's it."

Castiel frowns. "I don't understand that reference," Castiel says, tilting his head.

Dean bursts out laughing. "I knew you wouldn't," Dean says after calming down. "I'm just glad you're okay." Dean gives his best stern look. "From now on you're never leaving my sight, is that understood?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel says and nods.

Dean lets out a breath. "Good," Dean says and then hugs Castiel again. "I can't bear to lose you."

There was a moment of silence before Castiel spoke. "Is this a chick-flick moment?"

"Yes, now don't ruin it you nerdy angel," Dean mummers into Castiel's shoulder.

For the first time, Castiel gives a real smile.

**A/N: Annnnndddddd end chapter. Hmmm. This was mostly kind of a fluff chapter, short and sweet. But I hope you like it nonetheless. If you are lucky, and are devout little readers, I may update a third time today :D We'll see how it goes. I'm thinking doing next chapter half in Dean's POV and the other half Castiel's POV. Hope you liked it!**

**Random Fact: I'm left handed, but I serve with my right hand whenever I play volleyball. **

**Until next time! *salutes* **


	8. A Talk

**A/N: Okay people! Last update of the day! :D I'm free-writing this whole chapter, so I don't know how long it's going to be, nor where it's going. But alas! *grabs coke zero and a bag of Fritos* Let's do this!**

**Like always, thanks to the following people who reviewed: roxxroj, The Mysterious Shadow, Maya Midnight Castiel, CandySmile, and Mady Love Castiel. Y'all warm my hearts ^^ Yes… I said y'all. **

**Maya Midnight Castiel: Thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel proud that my story is well enough that you would like to review :) **

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its character, but I would so love to own Castiel.**

Dean leads Castiel in his room, tell him to change, and then says he'll be right back. Dean storms to the living room where he finds Sam sitting at the table, typing away.

"What the Hell?" Dean says, standing in front of his brother.

Sam glances up at his brother. "What?"

Dean punches Sam square in the jaw. "Be lucky that's all I'm doing."

"What was that for?" Sam asks, rubbing his jaw.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Dean yells. "You, the switching from being 'go away' to 'I'm here' to 'I'm gonna kill you' act."

"Dean, I was only trying to protect you," Sam starts.

"You could have just let me try!" Dean shouts. "Why don't you stop being a jerk once in a while, huh?"

"Oh, so I'm the jerk?" Sam questions. "Honestly Dean, what the Hell are you thinking? You've seen how Cas acts, how it's getting worse. We can't protect him."

"I protected you!" Dean yells. "I never gave up on you when you were off your hooks, wheeling around with Lucifer! So don't tell me I can't protect Cas!"

"Well you can't!" Sam argues, standing up. "We don't even know what that Leviathan doctor has done to him."

"I thought you were always the optimistic one," Dean says. "The one who forgave people and gave them chances."

"This is different," Sam says.

"How?" Dean asks. "How the Hell is this different?"

Sam doesn't answer.

"Like I said before," Dean says, advancing toward his brother. "You lay a damn finger on Cas, so help me, I'll kick your ass to Pluto and I'll never, ever forgive you. You might be my brother, and I look out for you, but that doesn't mean you're Goody Two-Shoes." Dean turns and storms back to his room. Dean heads in to see Castiel sitting on the bed, cross-legged.

"Hey, Cas," Dean says, sitting on the bed with him. "How's it going?"

Castiel glances up at Dean. "I'm fine, I suppose." He glances down at the sheets. He won't admit it, but Castiel felt safer whenever Dean is by him. It is the only time Castiel feels he's okay.

"Aw, Cassie's having an emotional moment," Lucifer says, sitting on the chair. "Can I help?"

Castiel's eyes flicker to Lucifer and then to Dean.

"You okay?" Dean asks. "Need me to get something?"

Castiel shakes his head. He felt mildly tired- going through whatever happened had made Castiel worn out.

"You can tell me anything you know," Dean says. "But if not, then I'll respect that."

"I know, Dean," Castiel says. "Thank you for everything you do."

"Hmmm, maybe I should do something to Dean," Lucifer says, smirking.

Castiel immediately jumps up. "No."

Dean jumps backward. "Cas?"

"Huh,"Lucifer says, walking around. "You've always had a better connection to Dean than Sam." Lucifer grins and takes out a knife. "I think I got it now."

"What are you doing?" Castiel says, moving to stand in front of Dean.

"Oh, just starting back up on my torture," Lucifer says, gliding towards Dean. "I got to keep you on your toes."

Castiel's heartbeat quickened and grabbed Lucifer, though to Dean it looks like he was grabbing nothing. "You don't lay a finger, a knife, a arm, or anything on Dean!" Castiel shouts.

"Oh, c'mon, brother," Lucifer says. "You never talk to me, so how else am I supposed to get your attention?"

Castiel growls and shoves Lucifer. "Stay away!" Castiel shouts.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean asks.

Castiel turns to look at Dean, who's staring at him with a concerned expression.

"I… uh…" Castiel can't form a proper sentence to explain, so he chooses a name. "Lucifer."

"Son of a bitch is bothering you?" Dean asks, stepping beside Castiel. "He can't hurt me."

Castiel turns his eyes sadly to Dean. "But he has," Castiel whispers. "Over and over to me in the asylum."

Dean gulps softly. "It's not real, you know that," Dean says, glancing at Castiel. "I think I'm almost done getting a way to fix you."

Castiel perks up with interest. "What have you found?"

"Well, we'll need the help of another angel," Dean begins, "which I'm not too crazy about, but it's the only way I've found that seems to work."

"Ugh, nothing they try is going to work, I hope they know that," Lucifer says from behind Castiel. "You should know that as well."

Castiel straightens, trying to ignore Lucifer. "I suppose we will have to find out," Castiel says to Dean. He's puzzled when Dean doesn't respond, only that Dean is staring back at him with a kind of stupid trance. "Dean?"

Dean blinks and shakes his head. "Yeah, uh," Dean coughs. "We'll see." Dean smiles and pats Castiel on the shoulder. "We'll get through this-we always do."

Castiel tilts his head. Dean seemed like he wanted to say or do something else, but didn't. Castiel steps forward and hugs Dean.

"Cas?" Dean asks, surprised.

"You always give me one," Castiel says, pulling back. "I thought I would give you one."

Dean stares at Castiel with a stupefied look and then bursts out laughing uncontrollably for two minutes. "Ah, Cas, you're gonna kill me, "Dean wheezes, leaning against the bed.

"I don't want to kill you," Castiel says, a bit terrified. "I would never kill you."

"It's a.." Dean starts to laugh but controls himself, "just an expression Cas. I know you wouldn't kill me." Dean smiles.

Seeing Dean so happy in what seems like a long time makes Castiel feel happy, and as Castiel stares at Dean, he tilts his head a trifle and smiles along with Dean.

"Geez, will you guys plan the wedding already?" Lucifer says from the chair he's sitting on. "Oh- but only if you make me your best man Cas."

Castiel twitches but refuses to look back at Lucifer. The bedroom door suddenly slams open and two people walk in.

"We're here for the patient," a familiar voice says. "Give us him and we'll let you keep your brother."

"I don't believe it," Dean growls, standing in front of Castiel. "You two. I knew it. I knew I couldn't trust you."

"Hello, Dean," another familiar voice says.

"Dean," Castiel says, sounding as frightened as he was in the den of iniquity.

"It's okay Cas," Dean said, shielding the angel. "I won't let them take you away from me."

**A/N: Whew *sits back* So I think this chapter came out good-there was a fluffy moment and ended with…heh… a cliffhanger. ^^; *dives behind pillow fortress* But hey, I updated three times today! I think you could forgive me for a simple cliffhanger-right? Besides, you know I'll update tomorrow, it's not like I'm gonna wait a week. **

**I don't know why, but I thank my brain for churning out all these chapters so quickly! I guess I'm at the height of my creativity :D So enjoy these frequent updates! I love your reviews! They make me happy! **

**Speaking of which, I can't until people upload videos of Misha at the convention in Rome! ^^**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	9. To Kill

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner; I really had a busy day. But hey! It's 12:30AM and I'm uploading this for you guys! I'll update hopefully later today (since it is technically Saturday). Once again, thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: Maya Midnight Castiel, vampgirl1902, The Mysterious Shadow, skiing Pelican, Maddy Love Castiel, kittenguts, and Ooyuki-chan. **

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

"Really Dean, it's not that hard," the first voice says. "Give us the angel, and you can keep your brother. You do value Sam more than this angel, don't you?"

"First, his name is Castiel," Dean snaps. "And second, I value Sam and Cas equally."

"What, no favorites Dean?" The second voice smirks.

"Shut up Meg," Dean snarls. "I'll send you back to Hell."

"Now, Dean, think about this for a moment," the first voice says. "You're making this much more difficult that it already is."

Dean stares as the two figures advance forward. Meg stands in a condescending way while the Leviathan doctor stands in a calm pose.

"I'm being selfish," Castiel mutters behind Dean. "I'll go."

"The Hell you will," Dean says, turning to face Castiel. "I'm not giving you up."

"Your brother is more important," Castiel argues. "Always has been, always will be."

"At least the angel understands," the Leviathan doctor grins.

"Stop trying to be the hero Cas!" Dean yells, looking on the verge of breaking into tears. "Let me save you for once."

"Lucifer says it's for the best," Castiel says, looking at Dean sadly.

Dean turns back to Meg and the Leviathan doctor. "I can't pick."

"Fine," Meg says, "let's make it easier. We get Sam and Cas."

"Or," the Leviathan doctor says, walking up to Dean, "we take him."

"No!" Castiel snaps. He stalks forward, a low growl forming in this throat.

_C'mon Cas, _the voice purrs. _Show them what you can do. Destroy them!_

Meg's face turns a trifle frightened. Castiel bares his teeth, the feeling of losing control taking over.

_Show your wings, _the voice coaches. _Show them your power._

"You shouldn't have come," Castiel says gruffly. The bedroom door slams shut and the lights begin to flicker rapidly. In a flash, black wings appear behind Castiel, large and fluffed out.

"Any last requests?" Castiel grins. "Or should I kill you two now?"

Meg glances at Dean, horrified, but Dean is staring in shock at Castiel.

_Do it,_ the voice says. _Kill them now._

Castiel hisses and lashes out, pointed claws grasp at Meg, latching on to her throat.

"But…I helped you," Meg squeaks.

_No mercy,_ the voice whispers impatiently. _Finish the demon._

Castiel stares coldly at Meg with red eyes and then slashes her throat completely open, all the way down her stomach. Blood pools on the floor as Meg falls to the ground.

_Now the Leviathan,_ the voice says. _With my power, you can kill him. _

Castiel turns to the Leviathan doctor and stalks forward.

"You can't kill me," the Leviathan doctor says, trying to fight of fear.

"Yes, I can actually," Castiel grins and grabs the Leviathan doctor by the shirt. "And I'm going to tear you into pieces."

Dean stares in horror as Castiel rips the Leviathan doctor over and over like it was nothing. Worst part was, the angel was enjoying it, but Dean knew it wasn't really Castiel doing it-it was whatever was controlling him.

Castiel looks down at the torn up corpses, satisfied.

_You still have one more to kill, _the voice says.

Castiel turns to face Dean, who stares back.

_You failed once, _the voice hisses in a disappointed tone. _So do it now._

Castiel advances forward every time Dean backs away.

"Cas?" Dean says. "This isn't you."

_Pathetic attempts, _the voice says. _Kill him._

Castiel stares at Dean, wanting to obey the voice, but there was something about the guy in front of him that made Castiel freeze.

"Cas, please," Dean begs, shaking. "You wouldn't hurt me."

Castiel frowns and tilts his head. He knows this person.

_Kill him!_ The voice screams. _You've got to learn who to listen to!_

Castiel growls and walks forward, grabbing Dean by his shirt.

"Cas," Dean says, eyes wide. "Don't you know me anymore?"

Castiel's eyes widen. Terrified green eyes stare back.

_Stop wasting your time!_ The voice yells. _Listen to me!_

Castiel growls and throws Dean across the room. He huffs and walks over to Dean laying on the floor.

_Go ahead, do it,_ the voice says. _Do it!_

Castiel picks Dean up by his shirt.

"Cas," Dean repeats. "Please, you need to stop."

Castiel stares at Dean, eyes narrowed.

"I know you," Dean says. "Whatever is controlling you, you need to overpower it."

Castiel's grip looses but Dean doesn't pull away like he thought he would. Instead, Dean grabs Castiel and pulls him into a hug.

"You can do this Cas," Dean says. "Please, do this for me."

Castiel frowns.

_No, listen to me!_ The voice hisses. _Not to him._

The scent of Dean comforted Castiel though, and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of the voice. Castiel shuts his eyes and wills the voice away, letting out a hiss of pain.

"Cas?" Dean asks after a moment.

"Thank you Dean," Castiel sighs, burying his face in Dean's shoulder.

Dean gives a nervous chuckle. "I was afraid you wouldn't listen."

Castiel pulls away to look at Dean. "I will always listen to you," Castiel says, staring earnestly at Dean.

"I hope I can believe that," Dean replies.

Castiel tilts his head and then runs a hand through Dean's hair. "You're hair is very complex."

Dean stares at Castiel. "Um… how so?"

Castiel smiles. "The texture is interesting."

"Well, y'know, you can always use the same shampoo as me," Dean jokes, giving a nervous smile.

"But I do not need to take showers," Castiel says.

Dean shrugs and then stares behind Castiel's back. "You know your wings are showing still right?"

"I'm aware," Castiel says, and then closes his eyes. A bright light shines and then his wings are gone.

Dean sighs. "I'm glad you're okay."

"You keep saying that," Castiel says.

"Well, I mean it," Dean replies. "I get worried every time something happens to you."

"You do?" Castiel asks.

Dean hates how his face feels hot. "Yes."

"Dean!" Sam yells, rushing into the room. "You okay?"

Dean turns to face Sam. "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" Dean asks. "I heard they kidnapped you."

"No," Sam frowns. "I came up here because of the commotion."

Now Dean frowns. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Sam says. "What happened?"

Dean shakes his head. "I'll tell you downstairs," Dean says, waving a hand. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Sam stands hesitantly for a moment, but then exits the room.

After a moment, Dean says, "How could have Sam not known?"

"I would hate to be judgmental of your brother Dean," Castiel says, "but maybe he was a part of this."

Dean frowns, not liking the idea one bit. "Yeah, well, we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" Dean turns to Castiel. "C'mon buddy, let's go." Dean pulls on Castiel's shirt to pull him closer. "Don't leave my sight."

**A/N: And end chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Who's excited about the promo they showed with Cas? :D**

**P.S: Author trivia! What do I say on every chapter I post?**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	10. Imagination

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter! Once again, this chapter is completely free-written, so I have no idea how long it will be, nor where it will be going. Once again, thanks to the following people who reviewed: Ooyuki-chan, skiing Pelican, adrianasntlln, The Mysterious Shadow, d767468, Maddy Love Castiel, roxxroj, and silentdisregard. **

**Silentdisregard: You did get part of it right, I do say "All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human", but that's the not main thing. Good try!**

**Ooyuki-chan: Yesh, you got it right. Both "All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human" and my little *salute* ^^**

**Just keepin' y'all on yer toes! Okay, enough rambling-let's start this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural , nor any of its character. Happy? 'Course.**

Dean walks downstairs with Castiel. Dean finds his brother sitting on the couch, hands clasped together, staring at the wall. He motions Castiel to sit with him on the other couch facing Sam. Once they sit, Dean turns to his brother.

"So, mind telling me what happened?" Dean asks. "Because I don't know what to believe honestly."

"Dean," Sam starts, "I'm telling you the truth here. I was sitting at the table like usual, working on wrapping up a case. After a while the room starts to feel… different. I took out an EMF-nothing. So I thought it was my imagination and went back to working. Fifteen minutes later I get this bad vibe again so I run upstairs to check on you, and I see Meg's body and that doctor's body on the ground, full of blood, and you and Cas standing side by side."

Dean glances at Castiel to see if he believed Sam's story, but the angel was staring at his hands, twitching every few seconds. Dean puts a hand on Castiel's leg comfortingly before turning to Sam. "How do I know you didn't call Meg to do this?"

"What?" Sam asks, appalled. "Dean, I would not call Meg."

"Right, like that same way you said you were done with that demon blood crap when you still went out and did it," Dean says. "Sorry Sam, but unless you have proof, I can't believe you. I know you wanted to get rid of Cas, but I didn't know this bad."

"Dean, you have to believe me," Sam pleads, staring at his brother.

Dean shakes his head.

"Sam is telling the truth," Castiel speaks up, raising his head. "I can feel his emotions-they're true."

Dean scoffs and then gets up. "Fine, I'll believe you, but only this time." Dean motions for Castiel to follow him. They go into the kitchen, where Dean says he'll make something for everyone.

Castiel stands by the sink, glancing around. It would be quiet, but Lucifer is dancing around him, singing nonsense about Hell and Heaven, and Castiel is doing his best to ignore him. Finally Lucifer stops in front of him and sticks out his forked tongue, making Castiel flinch.

"You're no fun," Lucifer says, frowning. "Something needs to happen." Lucifer glances behind him to see Dean stirring a pot over the stove. "I know." Lucifer flicks his fingers and flames spark up from the stove.

Castiel stares in horror as Dean jumps back, fanning the stove.

"That was odd," Dean mutters once the flames disappear. He turns to see Castiel shaking against the sink. Dean turns the heat off and then goes over to Castiel. "Hey, you okay?"

Castiel doesn't answer and continues to stare at the stove in fear.

"Hey, Cas, easy," Dean says, putting his hands on the angel's shoulder. "It was just a little flame from putting the heat up too much; it's no biggie."

Castiel stares at Dean, then glances around. Lucifer wasn't there. What Castiel experienced had happened in this mind (or so he thought), but also in reality-or maybe he was still in his head.

"Cas?" Dean asks, snapping Castiel's attention to him. "You okay?"

Castiel lets out a breath and nods. "I… think so."

"What happened?" Dean asks. "Lucifer?"

Castiel opens his mouth to speak but he can't come up with any words so he just nods.

"You know he's not real," Dean says, staring at the angel. "I'm real."

Castiel stares back, feeling comforted. "I know, Dean."

They continue staring until Sam walks in. Dean blinks first and calmly walks back to the stove after winking at Castiel, ignoring the questioning stare from Sam.

"Hey, Sammy, come help me," Dean says. "We're gonna have pie for dinner."

Sam sighs but complies with Dean's request while Castiel watches patiently.

"Oh Cas, I really wish you'd stop fighting me," Lucifer says, standing beside Castiel. "You're making it so much more difficult."

Castiel sighs and stares at the refrigerator.

"It will only get worse you know," Lucifer says. "Soon you won't know reality from your mind." With a laugh Lucifer disappears and Castiel feels his heartbeat race.

**A/N: Annnnnndddd, end chapter. Sorry it's short, but that's as far as my imagination will go. Interesting things are going to happen now! :D Leave a review!**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	11. Misery

**A/N: Heya guys! Surprise chapter attack! Free-written once again, but I could just stop writing for some reason. ^^; So enjoy this chapter from Castiel's POV. Things are getting' worse fer our angel I'm afraid to say. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed in the short time that I'm writing this: roxxroj, Maddy Love Castiel, and The Mysterious Shadow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Let's get on with it!**

Castiel sits at the table with Sam and Dean, fidgeting restlessly. Lucifer wouldn't stop talking, and the Devil kept making things in the kitchen topple over or pretend to hurt Dean.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asks, glancing over at Castiel whose breathing is uneven. "Cas?"

Lucifer keeps on laughing manically and Castiel covers his ears, trying to block him out.

"Cas?" Dean asks, standing beside the angel now who looked close to hyperventilating.

"He won't stop Dean," Castiel says, staring at the table, wide-eyed. "It's never been this crazy."

"Lucifer?" Dean says, raising an eyebrow. "Son of a bitch."

"C'mon brother, dance with me!" Lucifer says, grinning widely. "Let go for once!"

"Shut up!" Castiel yells, swiping at Lucifer. Castiel stands up, glaring at the Devil.

"Finally, Cassie!" Lucifer says. "C'mon, take your best hit. It won't do you any good."

Castiel growls and tries again to hit Lucifer.

"Cas, take it easy!" Dean says, advancing forward and ducks as Castiel swings. "It's okay."

Castiel looks to Dean with wild eyes. "I can't Dean," Castiel breathes. "I can't take this _insanity_ anymore."

"Cas, c'mon, yes you can," Dean says. "Look, all I need to do is gather some ingredients and then summon an angel, and I can cure you."

"Poke the pig Cas," Lucifer grins, stabbing Dean with a knife over and over as Castiel watches in horror. "It's fun."

"Cas!" Dean yells, shaking the angel. "C'mon, work with me here."

Castiel shakes his head. "I can't Dean," he whispers. Lucifer appears behind Dean, holding a bloodied knife. The angel growls, and yanks Dean behind him. "Stay away from Dean!"

"Not unless you promise to talk to me," Lucifer says. "Be my buddy forever."

"Cas, ignore him," Dean says. "You know he's not real!"

"I'm not real?" Lucifer asks, offended. "I'm most certainly real."

"Cas, look at me!" Dean says, turning the angel to face him. "Focus on me, not Lucifer."

Castiel stares at Dean, at his green eyes. For a moment, he forgets about Lucifer and he feels safe, feels sane.

"Calm down," Dean says, placing his hands on Castiel's face.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel questions. He can feel the hunter's heartbeat beat rapidly.

"Trying to keep you sane silly," Dean says. "You okay?"

Castiel closes his eyes and lets out a breath. It's quiet, for now. Castiel opens his eyes and stares at Dean. "I don't know how long I can last."

"Give me until tomorrow, Cas," Dean whispers. "I promise, tomorrow you'll be okay."

"Can I believe you?" Castiel questions, staring at Dean face.

"Of course you can," Dean replies and then puts his arms at his side. "You okay?"

Castiel nods. "Yes. Thank you, Dean."

"Anytime," Dean smiles and pats Castiel on the shoulder. "You have any problem, let me know immediately."

Castiel nods and then they both sit down at the table. Dean sits closer to Castiel, who doesn't mind. The angel realizes he is very much fond of Dean's company. Dean was, forsooth, what kept Castiel sane. Even all the times Castiel thought he was surely lost to madness Dean found a way to bring him back.

"C'mon Cas, eat some pie," Dean says. "It'll make you feel good."

The angel stares at the slice of pie in front of him. "How do I eat it?"

Dean snorts and picks up Castiel's fork. "With this."

Castiel takes the fork and then takes a piece of pie and eat it.

"Good, right?" Dean asks.

Castiel nods and continues to eat the pie until it's gone. "That was very satisfactory."

Sam clears his throat. "I'm going to work on wrapping up this case."

Dean looks up to glare at his brother. "Maybe I should tail you."

Sam shrugs. "Fine by me."

Dean gets up with his brother and Dean watches as Sam types on the computer.

Castiel gets up and turns around to face Lucifer holding an angel blade.

"I warned you about reality and your mind," Lucifer says.

"Dean!" Castiel yells, back away. "Go away Lucifer."

Dean turns around, seeing Castiel cowering in the kitchen corner. "Son of a bitch." Dean runs toward Castiel. "What is it."

Lucifer sighs and turns to face Dean. "Maybe it's time to hurt you for good." Lucifer gabs Dean's thigh with the angel blade and Castiel watches in horror as Dean's face twists to pain.

"What the Hell!" Dean shouts, clutching his leg where blood poured. "Sam! Get over here!"

"Dean, I'm sorry," Castiel whispers. "It's Lucifer. He's doing it."

"Lucifer?" Sam asks, standing by his brother. "I thought he couldn't hurt us."

"He can," Castiel mumbles. "Or now he can."

"What the hell is he using to attack?" Dean asks. "That didn't feel like a knife."

"It was an angel blade," Castiel says, eyes wide. He glances to Lucifer who was standing beside him.

"Ready?" Lucifer asks, grinning.

"No," Castiel whispers, shutting his eyes.

Lucifer laughs and plunges the angel blade into Castiel.

"Cas!" Dean yells as the angel falls over onto the floor.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Whoops ^^;; I'll update tomorrow! It'll get better, I hope! I kinda know where this story's going. Next chapter will be a good chapter in progressing in a favorable Destiel way, so don't worry! **

**Until next time! *salutes***

**P.S: So I'm left handed, but I wear my watch on my left wrist, and whenever I carry by purse, I put it on my right side-is that the way it's supposed to be? I heard it's opposite xD **

**BTW: WHY CAN'T IT BE FRIDAY! I WANT TO SEE DEAN AND CASTIEL PLAY SORRY! D:**


	12. Kiss

**A/N: Oh hey readers! Welcome to another update! Sorry this chapter is a wee bit short, but it's mainly a fluff chapter. It's not the best chapter in my opinion, but it could be worse. Just a head's up: I suck at writing romance because I've had no practice in it whatsoever! xD So sorry if it's… awkward. **

**Once again, thanks to all who reviewed: roxxroj, The Mysterious Shadow, d767468, Ooyuki-chan, Maya Midnight Castiel, Maddy Love Castiel, and adrianasntlln. **

**d767468: Yeah, I'm aware of that now ^^;; This is what happens when I read things late at night and my brain isn't functionally properly. So I am sorry for that. No more author trivia xD**

**Alright, let's get this going!**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of it's characters.**

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asks, bending over the angel. "Cas?"

Castiel wants to reply, but to open his eyes would be too much of an effort, or to talk. So he doesn't reply.

"Sorry, brother," Lucifer says, and Castiel feels Lucifer standing by him. "I told you what would happen."

"Sam, hurry, get me something!" Dean shouts. "I've got to stop the bleeding."

Castiel hears Sam run off hurriedly, and then hears Dean grunts (Castiel assumes Dean is either kneeling or sitting on the floor) in pain. He wants to ask Dean if he's okay, wants to murder Lucifer for what he did, but Castiel doesn't have any strength.

"Cas, can you hear me?" Dean asks, holding the angel's hand. "Squeeze if you can."

Castiel wonders why Dean's holding his hand, but it seemed like a better method of communication, so Castiel squeezes Dean's hand.

"Cas," Dean breathes. "Okay, good, good." Castiel hears Dean choke up. "I don't want you to die."

Castiel wills himself to open his eyes, and does so after a struggle, to see Dean hovering over him. "It's not fatal." The words were hardly comprehensible, but it was all Castiel could muster.

Dean seemed to get the jest of it. "Can't you heal yourself any?"

Castiel closes his eyes and sighs deeply. "No."

"Out of angel mojo?" Dean asks and Castiel nods.

Sam rushes back with cloth and other medical supplies. "I brought all that I could."

"Good," Dean says and takes the cloth. Dean presses it against Castiel who groans in protest. "Easy, Cas."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel says, staring at the ceiling.

Dean gulps. "What for Cas?"

Castiel sighs and turns his head. "For your wound. I did not know Lucifer could harm you…in reality."

"None of us knew Cas, it's not your fault," Dean says. "You have it worse. I wish I could make it better."

"Your company is enough Dean," Castiel says, giving a slight smile.

"Aw, I think I'm going to cry," Lucifer says.

Castiel sits up, grunting in pain.

"Whoa, Cas, take it easy!" Dean says, holding Castiel up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's hard to look at you sideways," Castiel says.

Dean gapes at the angel as if to say 'really?' and then sighs. "Sam, could you leave for a minute?"

Sam nods and exits, leaving Dean with Castiel.

"Cas," Dean says. "I promise you everything will be fixed tomorrow."

Castiel nods. "I know, Dean. I put my trust in you."

Dean stares at Castiel, entranced by the angel's gaze.

Castiel tilts his head, feeling Dean's heartbeat race. "Are you okay Dean?"

"Yeah, peachy," Dean says and then sighs. He runs a hand through his hair and then sighs again.

"Dean, what are you worried…" Castiel began to say but was cut off by Dean's lips pressing against him. Baffled, the angel did not know what to do-it was quite unlike the time when he had kissed Meg, but soon relaxed, much to Dean's relief, and began to kiss back.

Dean pulls away after a moment, eyes wide, afraid he did something wrong.

Castiel tilts his head. He feels rejuvenated for some reason.

"Cas?" Dean says, clearing his throat. "You…uh, okay?"

"Yes," Castiel says. "I… feel fine, actually." He looks at Dean. "Why did you kiss me?"

Dean mutters something under his breath with embarrassment and then looks at Castiel. "Because, I uh.." He pauses, glancing at the floor. "I uh… like you Cas. Like…like like you. A lot."

"In a relationship like way?" Castiel asks innocently.

Dean gives a nervous chuckles. "Uh, yeah, you could put it that way," Dean says, the words trailing off. "I mean, I don't want to freak you out or anything…"

"I am not freaked out," Castiel says. "I… too, have liked you for quite some time now."

Dean stares and then whistles. "So, uh, all the protecting moments-what, they were outta love for me?"

Castiel blinks and then gives a trifle of a smile. "You could say that."

Dean sighs and then punches Castiel on the shoulder. "From now on we do things together, alright? You got a problem you tell me. We'll take care of it together."

"I know, Dean," Castiel says.

Dean lets out a shaky breath and then stands up. "Alright, c'mon, let's get you to the couch so you can rest." He loops Castiel's arm around his neck and helps the angel stand up. They then head to the living room where Dean helps Castiel onto the couch until the angel is comfortable.

"Thank you Dean," Castiel murmmers, closing his eyes.

"You need anything, I'm right here, okay?" Dean says, sitting beside Castiel.

Castiel hums in agreement and Dean watches as the angel's breathing evens out. Dean waits a moment and then runs a hand through Castiel's hair, smiling at how soft it was-almost like feathers.

Dean would take care of his angel.

**A/N: Bah. Admittedly this chapter is not as good as I hoped it would be. But I hope you'll forgive me-this was mainly a fluff chapter. Next chapter shall… do more interesting things (with the Voice and Lucifer). **

**Bah. Okay, so I'm going to go to bed now, and I'll update tomorrow with hopefully a better chapter!**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	13. Begin

**A/N: Hiya guys. Welcome to another update. In this here chapter, we get more fluff, drama, and an explanation. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human, and I'm prone to mistakes. Even in the intros, I make mistakes, and it makes me feel so stupid. Any who! Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of its characters. Satisfied, world?**

Castiel wakes up, feeling better than he could remember. He was still store, but his wound had healed greatly. He turns to stare at Dean, who's sleeping on the couch aside. Castiel gives a grunt as he sits up and then sighs. Surprisingly Lucifer hadn't appeared yet. Usually Lucifer would be hounding at him constantly, but the Devil was nowhere. Castiel watches as Dean yawns and wakes up.

"Mornin' Cas," Dean says, rubbing his eyes. "Rest well?"

"I did, thank you," Castiel says. "How about you?"

"I managed a couple of hours," Dean says and then goes to sit by Castiel. "I stayed up most of the night watching you."

Castiel stares at Dean. "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you," Dean says.

"Things are surprisingly calm," Castiel says, staring at his hands. "I'm wondering if Lucifer is planning something."

"Well, we're ending this today," Dean says. "So, be glad Lucifer isn't popping around."

Castiel nods and then glances at Dean.

"What?" Dean asks, staring back.

"What is the purpose of hugs?" Castiel asks.

Dean snorts. "Well, it's a comfort thing really," Dean says. "Why, you want one?"

Castiel contemplates an answer before nodding meekly. "I know you are not one for chick-flick moments."

Dean pauses and then smiles as he wraps his arms around his angel. "I can make exceptions."

Castiel sighs and relaxes in Dean's arms-it was comforting. He lays his head on Dean's shoulder, and they stay like that until Sam comes in through the door.

"I got everything you needed," Sam says, setting the bag of supplies on the table before turning around. "Um…Dean?"

"We're in meditating zone Sam," Dean says. "Try again later."

Dean hears Sam scoffs and head into the kitchen. Dean chuckles and Castiel smiles hearing Dean.

"You ready for this?" Dean asks, resting his head on Castiel's.

"I believe so," Castiel replies.

Dean and Castiel get up from the couch and then head to the kitchen. "Hey Sammy. Ready?"

"I am," Sam says, putting a beer on the table. "Are you two?"

Dean opens his mouth to say something but closes it, choosing instead to check out the bag of ingredients.

"Hello, brother," Lucifer says, standing behind Castiel, who jumps at the Devi's presence. "Thought I took a vacation? Sorry to disappoint you. I would miss you too much."

Castiel lets out a shaky breath.

"You know that voice you have?" Lucifer asks. "He's quite a generous fellow."

Castiel stares at the refrigerator thought he felt himself start to shake in panic.

"We made a deal," Lucifer says. "Kinda."

Castiel turns to Dean, wanting to say something but Lucifer holds him back. "I get to hurt anybody I want, thanks to the voice's power," Lucifer says. "In return, he gets control over you when I decide."

Castiel's breathing falters and the angel almost falls over.

"Exciting news, isn't it?" Lucifer asks and then laughs. "Guess when I said the party was?"

"No," Castiel whispered and then shook his head at the pain. "Dean."

Dean and Sam turn around at Castiel's voice. "Cas?" Dean asks, rushing to his angel's side. "What's happening?"

"Lucifer," Castiel gasps. "Deal. With another. He can hurt us."

"It's Lucifer's doing?" Dean says. "Wait-what about this other?"

"It's a voice," Castiel says, shaking his head again. "That I hear… before I black out."

"Like those two times," Dean says, eyes wide. "Can't you resist him? You did before."

Castiel hisses. "It's different this time. You need to go."

"The Hell I will!" Dean growls. "I'm staying with you."

"I'll hurt you," Castiel whispers, blue eyes wide with fear. "Worse, I'll kill you. I won't be able to live with myself."

Dean places his hands on Castiel's face. "One, I won't die," Dean says firmly. "Two, you better make sure you fight whatever this is."

Castiel nods, shaking from already trying to fight off the voice.

_C'mon Cas,_ the Voice says. _We got work to do._

Dean stares at Castiel and then kisses him on the lips. "For luck," Dean whispers, staring into the angel's eyes.

"I'll keep you in my heart and mind," Castiel whispers back.

Dean nods. "Sam, hurry up and let's set this up!" Dean starts to turn, but pauses when Castiel speaks.

"Dean," Castiel says. "I'm sorry for anything I'm about to do."

**A/N: Annnnd, end chapter! It's short, I know. But I think it's a good chapter. What are your thoughts?**

**BTW: OMG! THE FREAKING PROMO FOR 7x21! It's obvious Castiel's lost it ): The way he looks happy about telling Dean to "pull his finger" breaks my heart. But I can't help but laugh everytime I hear him laugh at the end-I mean, when did Castiel ever laugh?**

**Well, allons-y!**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	14. Change of Sides

**A/N: Chapter Fourteen already? Wow. This story's going by fast. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Y'know, I was originally going to put Gabriel or Balthazar in here, but I figured that's too much of a norm. I'm not saying I hate them (I actually liked them), but I wanted to put in an original angel. **

**I know last chapter I didn't mention the people who reviewed Chapter 11(I was in a rush-sorry 'bout that), but I do thank you for reviewing. Thanks to the people who recently reviewed: roxxoj, adrianasntlln, Maddy Love Castiel, The Mysterious Shadow, and keacdragon.**

**The Mysterious Shadow: Yes, I know Cas looks happy (and maybe that's true), but to me he just looked out of it (that was my first reaction). But yes, know that I've watched that clip like fifty plus times already, I agree with you that we've never seen Castiel happy and this is one chance where he is :D His giggle/laugh makes me go \OoO/ everytime. **

**Alright, alright. I think I've done enough talking. Let's get on with the show-I mean story. *stares at fingers* Why did you type that, self?**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human (and proud to be one!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters…. Sadly.**

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asks, splaying the ingredients across the table.

"Apparently there is this thing-a voice- in Cas' head. It has some strange powers that it's lending to Lucifer-that's how the friggin' Devil can hurt us. Cas said that Lucifer and that voice made a deal to do that."

"This ritual we're doing," Sam begins, starting to draw the symbol on the table. "What is it supposed to do exactly?"

"Well, with the help of an angel that's close to God, we can have it do a favor for us-one favor," Dean says. "We'll ask it to get rid of Lucifer and that Voice thing in Cas' head."

"What, so this is like a genie spell?" Sam asks. "You sure this will work? Dean-we have no angel that we know of-besides Cas- that's alive!"

"You don't have to call out an angel's name," Dean says, glancing as Castiel begins to stalk forward. "Just keep on it. I'll distract Cas."

Sam opens his mouth to say something but goes to work.

Dean turns to see Castiel standing right in front of him, grinning. His eyes were dark red. Dean feels a prick of fear rise in him and gulps.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel says, but the voice is not his-it's the Voice's slightly higher than Cas'. "Your angel is very interesting."

"I'm guessing you're the voice," Dean says, narrowing his eyes. "Team up with Lucifer?"

"Lucifer's a misunderstood being," Castiel said, grinning. "Just like any other being."

"Enlighten me," Dean says. "How did you come to be locked in Cas' head?"

Castiel laughed. "I can't give away all my secrets, can I?" Castiel shakes his head. "'Course not, where's the fun in a few surprises?"

"You must have a reason," Dean says. "Unless that doctor just stabbed you in there."

"Oh, yeah, that doctor did do that," Castiel said and then sits down on a chair on the table, confusing Dean. "Oh, you're expecting me to be some bad force?"

"What do you think?" Dean snarls. "You killed two people, not that I care for them. I care that you're taking over Cas!"

"See, the deal is," Castiel says, standing up. "If he lets me take over when I want, I won't do him harm. I leave him alone until next time. Can't say the same for Lucifer."

"You made Cas almost kill me!" Dean shouts.

Castiel raises his hands. "That I'm guilty of." Castiel suddenly starts to laugh. "I got you good, though, didn't I?"

Dean stares, dumbfounded. Just what was this… voice trying to get at? "I don't believe a word that you're friggin' preachin'."

Castiel chuckles. "Very funny, Dean. You're very humorous when you don't try." Castiel rests his chin on a hand. "I killed those two for you because I was doing you a favor."

Dean growls. "Listen, pal, I don't care what your intentions are. You leave Cas alone now!"

"Why?" Castiel asks. "He's not fighting me now; he's being a good angel. And I'm not harming him, or you, or Sam."

"Almost done Dean," Sam whispers.

Dean nods in response. "Look, I don't care what your reasons are, but you're getting' the Hell outta Cas."

"I wouldn't try doing that ritual," Castiel says. "You see, I'm the… how do I put this? The good voice in Castiel. Lucifer's the bad voice."

Dean lets out a false laugh. "You're the good guy? You teamed up with Lucifer! You kill people!"

"Because I had to!" Castiel yelled and then gave an exasperated sigh. "I had to trick Lucifer."

"You can't trick Lucifer," Sam says, standing by his brother. "Why would you even want to?"

"Yeah, you said Lucifer was a 'misunderstood being'," Dean said, quoting the Voice in a harsh tone. "What, you're misunderstood too?"

"Yes," Castiel said. "Look, I wasn't meant to be put in your angel's head. That stupid Leviathan doctor took my soul from my body and then implanted me into a liquid which he gave to you angel."

"We don't have proof of that," Dean says gruffly. "Sorry, but I don't buy your story."

"If I let you talk to Castiel, will you at least give me the benefit of the doubt?" Castiel asked, red eyes pleading.

Dean huffs and looks at Sam. Sam gave his 'let's try' shrug and Dean shakes his head in response. "You promise I can talk to Cas."

"Yes," Castiel says impatiently. "Look, I'll even do it right now." Castiel closes his eyes and then sways after a moment, almost falling over. Dean rushes to Castiel and grabs him.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asks, glancing worriedly at his angel.

Castiel eyes opened in shock, blue eyes wide. "Dean?" Castiel stands up, giving an uneven breath. "You're… okay?"

"Yeah," Dean says. "I'm…surprised… the Voice actually kept his word."

Castiel frowns. "I do not understand his intentions."

Dean blinks. "Wait, you mean you can remember now?"

Castiel tilts his head. "Yes," the angel answers. "Before I could not. The Voice will not explain anything to me though."

"He's just a damn suck-up," Dean growls. "Trying to get on our good side."

"I don't know Dean," Sam says. "He did comply to us after all."

"I still don't trust that son of a bitch," Dean snaps, then turns to Castiel. "You're sure you are not hurt?"

"I'm sure Dean," Castiel says. "I'm still… quite surprised."

"So…no ritual?" Sam asks.

"No, we still need the ritual," Dean says. "We can get Lucifer out of Cas' head."

"What ritual is this?" Castiel asks and then shakes his head, groaning. "I'm sorry, but the Voice… wants to speak."

"What? No, not now!" Dean yells but it's too late. When Castiel looks up his eyes are dark red again.

"We need to talk, Dean," Castiel says. "I can help you, but you need to trust me."

"And why should I trust you?" Dean asks. "You've done everything that doesn't get my trust."

"Because I can protect your angel," Castiel says. "You need my help."

**A/N: Okay, I'm sure that's a plot twist that not even I saw coming. As I was writing this I was like: "Fingers, what are you typing?" But they kept typing so I was like: "Ohhh… okay then… lead the way." So this is the result. Confused? To put it plain: The "Voice" takes over Castiel when he wants, and in return won't harm anyone. I'm open to ideas! A new angel will be presented in the next chapter.**

**Sidenote: Music is my best companion and my worst enemy. It helps me get inspiration, but it drives me so off track when I want to type xD I'll be typing and then I'll listen to music and I'll stop writing :P But I managed at chapter! Alright. I'm going to work on my final orchestra chair test of the year….while I wait for reviews 8D They make me happy.**

**Also, appearently, in the sneak peek clip, Castiel's "pull my finger" joke was supposed to be of him farting. O.o Or so I've read. I'm not sure if it's true, but, I don't know what to think of that xD**

**Alright, I'm leaving now! **

**Until next time! *salutes***


	15. Talk

**A/N: Hello fellow readers. Here I present another chapter. There will be four more chapters after this, and then a prologue. I've not yet decided whether to do a sequel, but I suppose I shall leave that up to you all. **

**Thanks to the two kind people who took time to review: Maddy Love Castiel and keacdragon. You two are the reason I'm updating today, so thank you.**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

"I don't understand how you could help Cas," Dean snarls. "All you've done is hurt him!"

"Because I had to put on an act!" Castiel says and sighs. "At least until I killed those two monstrosities. I know you don't trust me…"

"Damn straight I don't," Dean interrupts, glaring.

"But I promise I'll do anything to earn your trust," Castiel finishes, almost in a begging voice.

"Hey uh, Voice?" Sam says. "You're bleeding… I mean, well, Castiel's bleeding."

Castiel blinks and raises a hand to his forehead, eyes widening at the red hand. "Crap," Castiel growls. "I have to go control Lucifer."

"Wait what?" Dean asks, staring in shock but Castiel already closed his eyes. Dean rushes forward to catch the swaying angel.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asks worriedly. "Sam, help me bring him to the couch."

Together the brothers drag Castiel to the couch and lay him down.

"Cas?" Dean asks, staring at Castiel. He looks up at his brother. "He's never out this long." Dean sighs and looks back at Castiel. "Sammy get me a wet rag."

Sam nods and then rushes off.

Dean stares at Castiel, running a hand through the angel's hair. "I wish I knew what was going on, Cas." Dean almost lets out a gasp when he sees blood flowing suddenly down his neck. "What the Hell is Lucifer doing to you?"

Sam comes back with the wet rag. "How's he doing?"

"Not good I'm afraid," Dean says, pushing his fear back as he wipes Castiel's forehead. "Lucifer's doing something to him."

"Maybe we should do that ritual to get rid of Lucifer only," Sam suggests.

"And what, keep that voice in Cas' head?" Dean asks. "No. We get rid of them both."

"But we don't know what's going to happen," Sam says.

"Well, we'll figure it out later," Dean snaps. "I just want to see Cas wake up right now."

"Maybe you should kiss him," Sam jokes grinning.

Dean looks up wide-eyed. "What the hell Sam?"

"Relax, I was joking," Sam smirks. "Y'know, Sleeping Beauty."

"Didn't know you were such a girly girl Sammy," Dean quips, smirking. "How many other fairy tales you read a day?"

Sam shrugs in response. "I'm going to get another rag."

Dean nods his appreciation and then turns his attention back to Castiel. The angel's face was contorted in pain and Dean felt his heart beat painfully in his chest. "C'mon, Cas," Dean whispers. "Wake up."

As if on command, Castiel's eyes spring open wide. Dean fumbles back out of shock as the angel lets out a cry of pain.

"Whoa, Cas!" Dean yells, reaching to hold Castiel by the shoulders. "It's okay!"

"Dean?" Castiel voice was hoarse, as if he had been screaming for a long time. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Cas," Dean says, sitting next to the angel, wrapping him in a hug. "What happened?"

Castiel pauses, waiting until his breathing evened out. "Uh…Lucifer," Castiel says. "He attempted to murder me."

"With an angel blade?" Dean asks.

Castiel nods wearily. "He didn't get very far though. The Voice interrupted and then they got into a fight." Castiel looks at Dean. "I am not sure how it's going."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Well, I guess I gotta give the Voice credit for that," Dean says. "But you're okay?"

Castiel nods and watches as Dean wipes away the blood on his neck.

Sam comes back with another rag. "Hey Cas. You're up."

"Hello, Sam," Castiel greets.

Dean takes the new wet rag, giving Sam the old one, and then wipes Castiel's forehead.

"Dean what are you doing?" Castiel asks, not moving as Dean wipes his head.

"Cleaning the blood of you, what else?" Dean says. "I don't like seeing blood on you. It gets me worried."

"Oh," Castiel says. "I'm so-"

Dean slaps a hand over Castiel's mouth. "You have nothing to be sorry for, so don't you dare say that phrase," Dean says. "It's not your fault."

Castiel glances at Dean hand on his mouth.

"Promise you'll only say sorry when you actually need to," Dean says, staring at the angel.

"I promise," Castiel says, but it comes out muffled.

Dean grins and then takes his hand off. "There, you look better."

"Thank you Dean," Castiel says.

"C'mere," Dean says, beckoning the angel to come closer.

Castiel does so and Dean hugs the angel, resting his head on Castiel's shoulder.  
"We're trying to decide what to do," Dean says. "The Voice says to not get rid of him, but at the same time, we really need to get rid of Lucifer."

"The Voice has mentioned the same thing to me," Castiel says. "I am not quite sure what to believe."

"Well, let's say this," Dean says. "If the Voice helps us, we'll keep him. He makes one wrong move to you and we'll take him out with Lucifer. Sound good?"

Castiel nods. "How were you going to attempt the ritual? You need to call an angel's name."

"Well, I figured Sammy's smart," Dean says. "Maybe he knew an angel's name."

"You should contact Gazardiel." Castiel stares at Dean and then sniffs Dean's hair. Dean's eyes widen in surprise and then shakes his head.

"That tickles!" Dean says, laughing. "Why'd you do that? What are you a cat?"

Castiel tilts his head. "I'm an angel of the Lord, Dean. Not a cat." Castiel smiles. "Your hair smells nice."

Dean brushes a hand through his hair. "It does, doesn't it," Dean grins.

"That's a biased opinion, Dean," Castiel says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asks, punching Castiel in the shoulder playfully.

Castiel smiles. "Nothing, Dean."

Dean glares at the angel and then grabs Castiel by his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. "We'll fix this soon," Dean says, resting his forehead against Castiel's. "I promise. This will be over soon."

"As long as you're with me, I believe you," Castiel says, staring back at Dean. "Don't leave me, please."

**A/N: Alrightie. So what you have here is…. Something. While the Voice is in control, Castiel and Lucifer are in the same… "realm", you could say, which of course, is very dangerous because Lucifer can hurt Castiel. But I'm figuring it out as I go along. I know I said an angel would be introduced in this chapter, but I just gave a name. He'll actually appear next chapter.**

**So, my job's done. I've updated for the day.**

**Please review, let me know how it's going!**

**Until then! *salutes***


	16. Gazardiel

**A/N: Hello fellow readers. Welcome to Chapter 16. Can't believe this story's almost over. But I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this!**

**Once again, thanks to all who reviewed: roxxroj, kittenguts, Ooyuki-chan, Mirabilem Electo, Maddy Love Castiel, The Mysterious Shadow, and keacdragon.**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

"The purpose of this ritual," Castiel begins. "What is it?"

Dean pauses, thinking of an acceptable answer. "It's more of a genie thing, really."

"And what is it that you will wish upon Gazardiel?" Castiel asks.

"To clear Lucifer from your mind, along with the Voice," Dean answers. "I don't know the risks though."

"Hey,Dean?" Sam calls from the table. "You should read about this."

Dean glances over at his brother from the couch. "What's it about?"

"The ritual you want to do," Sam replies. "I've found the risks."

"Oh boy," Dean sighs. "C'mon Cas, let's go." The two get up from the couch and head over to Sam.

"The consequences depend on the angel you chose, and the severity of what you are going to ask it," Sam says.

"Is Gazardiel a pretty lenient angel?" Dean asks Castiel.

"I would not know," Castiel answers. "I have never met him personally, but he is the Angel of New Beginnings."

"Fitting title," Dean comments. "Well, maybe we should call down this Gazardiel first so we don't piss him off."

"You think that'll work?" Sam questions, leaning back in his chair.

Dean shrugs. "Worth a shot," Dean says. "Better to call down an angel on its free time then to forcefully summon one, right?"

"Alright angel boy, you call him," Sam says and goes back to looking at his computer. "Since, y'know, you have that bond with angels."

"Bitch," Dean says, grabbing a pillow from the couch and throws it at Sam.

"Jerk," Sam replies, smiling, and grabs the pillow.

Dean huffs and turns to Castiel. "You ready?"

Castiel nods. "I believe so."

Dean nods and then closes his eyes. "Dear Gazardiel, my name's Dean and I'm looking for…uh, a little angelic assistance for my friend Castiel here, so I would appreciate if you could uh, drop by some time, y'know?"

"Smooth, Dean," Sam says.

"Shut up Sam," Dean quips back, opening his eyes.

All three stared about the room, expecting the angel to appear. After a while Dean shrugs.

"Alright, well I tried," Dean says, holding up his hands. "Let's do this ritual now."

A forceful gust of air blows through the room and all three turn to look at the new visitor.

"Which one of you is Dean?" The angel asks.

Dean raises his hand. "That'd be me."

The angel stalks forward and stop a foot away. "You called for me?"

"I take it you're Gazardiel?" Dean asks, staring at the hazel-eyed angel.

"That I am," the angel-Gazardiel- says. "You wanted me to do you a favor about Castiel?"

Dean nods. "If you…uh, wouldn't mind helping. I don't know the business level in Heaven right now, so are you off from work or something?"

"Heaven is straightening things out slowly," Gazardiel says. "Now, where's Castiel?"

Dean takes Castiel's hand and drags the angel to stand beside him.

"Hello, brother," Castiel greets.

"Something is off about you," Gazardiel says, walking over to Castiel, frowning. "Something's inside you."

"Yeah, Lucifer to be exact," Dean says. "In his head."

"Lucifer?" Gazardiel questions. "What is he doing in Castiel's head?"

"It's a long story," Dean says. "But we need to know if you can take him out so Cas can rest."

Gazardiel stares at Castiel and Dean swears the two are having a mental conversation. "You want both Lucifer and the Voice gone?"

"That's what we had in mind," Dean says, "but that Voice says not to get rid of him yet."

"I see," Gazardiel says. "Well, the sooner I do this, the less painful it will be for Castiel."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, standing up.

"The longer Lucifer stays in Castiel's head, the more insane he will become and think Lucifer is a part of him," Gazardiel says. "It will be harder to drag the thought of Lucifer from Castiel's mind, and in return, it may cause him memory loss."

"Memory loss?" Dean repeats and then pauses. "What are we looking at now?"

"It's possible I could take him out now and have him not lose memory, but he has the Voice as well, which will make it harder," Gazardiel says.

"Well, do we know how much of his memory will be erased?" Sam asks.

Gazardiel shakes his head. "It's hard to tell. I can tell Lucifer's been in Castiel's head for a long time now, so I am not quite sure what memories he may forget."

Dean's eyes flicker to Castiel's and the angel can feel the sadness radiate from Dean. "It's up to you Cas," Dean says, "if you want to do this or not."

"Like I said, if I do it right now, there's a less chance of Castiel losing any of his memory," Gazardiel puts in.

"Then do it," Castiel says.

Dean lets out a shaky breath and stares at Castiel, who gives him a small smile.

"Very well," Gazardiel says and takes out a vial. "You two might want to step back."

Dean and Sam back away near to the door and watch as Gazardiel places a hand on Castiel's forehead. The lights in the house begin to flicker as Gazardiel starts to chant. Dean watches as the lights burst one by one as Castiel starts to yell and winces; Dean glances as Sam who has the same grimace on his face. After about five minutes, Gazardiel finally pulls away from Castiel, holding two glass bottles glowing gray. Dean rushes forward to catch Castiel who nearly falls over.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asks.

"He will be fine," Gazardiel says. "It was harder than I thought since I had to separate the two in two separate bottles," Gazardiel holds the glass bottles, "but I managed it quite well."

"What about his memory?" Dean asks worriedly.

"Castiel did not lose any of his memories," Gazardiel says. "He does, however, need to rest."

Dean nods and then brings Castiel back to the couch while Sam and Gazardiel stand by the kitchen.

"Thank you, really," Sam says. "You've helped us a great deal."

"Well, I am glad I could be of assistance for one of my brothers," Gazardiel says. "I'm going to take these two bottles to Heaven so they are not in the danger of breaking open." With a flutter of wings, Gazardiel is gone.

"Hey, Dean," Sam says. "I was thinking of going out shopping real quick, get some pie, y'know, to celebrate."

Dean looks up in surprise. "You serious?"

Sam nods. "Why not? After all, I think we all deserve it."

"By we you mean me," Dean says and grins.

Sam rolls his eyes and grabs the keys. "Whatever Dean."

Sam almost closes the door before Dean yells, "And get cheeseburgers! For Cas!"

Sam shouts back a reply as the door closes and leaves.

Dean sits on the edge of the couch, running his hand through Castiel's hair repeatedly. "You did great today, you know that?" Dean says. "I hope you'll feel better when you wake up." Dean leans down and kisses Castiel lightly on the forehead, smiling seeing his angel finally resting peacefully.

**A/N: Yay, another chapter completed. I know what you're thinking-it looks like it's over and now you'll get two happy chapters before the epilogue. Maybe that will happen, maybe not. We shall see, for only I know *grins***

**So I hope you enjoyed reading this! Leave a review and I shall hope to have a new chapter up tomorrow!**

**FINALLY NEW EPISODE TOMORROW! I MIGHT CRY DURING IT AND LOSE A LIFE D: But I'm a cat, and have six lives left, so I should be good, but still! Btw: Why does CHCH give better promos then us? xD If you haven't seen the CHCH promo of 7x21, GO SEE IT! Castiel hugs Sam and Dean! :D Like I said: I'm so gonna lose a life watching it tomorrow xD**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	17. Talk Again

**A/N: OMG, guys. I'm sorry this is so short, but my brain will just not function. **

**Proper reason for this occurrence: So I watched the new episode of Supernatural tonight (LOVE IT) and of course, I died watching it. I had to wait an hour afterward until I could think properly. Even now my brain is not fully functioning, so I apologize for this short, short, short….chapter. It was the only way I could keep my update daily. Enjoy the drabble fluff!**

**My first impression when seeing Castiel again talking: O.O It's Cas… but with Misha's humor! **

**Okay, enough rant, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters, obviously.**

**Allons-y!**

It seems about two hours that pass as Dean keeps watch over his angel. The longer Dean waits, the more worried he becomes. Dean nearly falls asleep when he hears a soft voice call his name.

"Cas?" Dean asks, sitting up.

Castiel is staring at Dean. "How are you doing?"

"Tired," Dean replies, then smiles, "but I'm glad to see you're up. How are you?"

"I feel fine," Castiel replies. "My head feels empty. It is strange not to hear or see Lucifer."

"Well, let's hope it stays that way," Dean says and moves to sit by Castiel. "I don't want to you to be tormented any longer. You've suffered enough."

"Have I?" Castiel asks, throwing Dean off guard.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"After all I did, how can you forgive me?" Castiel asks.

"How could I not forgive you?" Dean responds. "You took Sammy's insaneness away-you practically saved his life for your own. I think that redeems you enough."

"You believe that is enough?" Castiel questions.

"Cas, why all this negativity?" Dean asks. "You have my forgiveness, isn't that what you want?"

"It is," Castiel says, looking down. "I am afraid, though, of making any other mistakes."

"Cas," Dean begins, pulling the angel into a hug. "We all make mistakes, but we all learn from them.

"I just want you beside me, Dean," Castiel whispers, looking sorrowfully at his hands, "and I feel that is too much to ask."

"It's not too much Cas," Dean says, rubbing Castiel's back. "I don't want to leave you."

"Will you have the patience?" Castiel asks, raising his eyes to face Dean, "to teach me different things? I don't like conflict."

"Don't worry about anything, alright Cas?" Dean says. "You looked after me since you raised me from Hell. I think it's time I worry about you."

Castiel lets out a sigh. "Thank you, Dean, really."

Dean smiles at Castiel. "I'll do anything for you, you know that."

**A/N: When I said a short chapter, I wasn't kidding. And I'm sorry for it's lameness, but my brain just will not work. CASTIEL WAS SO FRIGGIN' ADORABLE! Acting all hyper, but I felt sorry for him at the same time. **

**Alright, so I'll leave it off here, and I'll update a better second to last chapter tomorrow!**

**P.S: "I don't fight anymore. I follow the bees."-Castiel.**

**Me: *facepalm* Cas, Cas, Cas… we have a lot of work to do with you. AT LEAST YOU REMAIN ALIVE, THEN I AM CONTENT! NOW I JUST HAVE TO WAIT TWO WEEKS UNTIL I SEE YOU IN THE FINALE! D:**

**Until then! *salutes***


	18. Danger

**A/N: Hello my readers. Here's Chapter 18! My brain is functioning properly now, so I believe I will be able to write adequate chapters. Two more chapters of the main story (18&19) and then the epilogue (20). Exciting, yes?**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human, so forgive me.**

**I forgot to thank the people who reviewed chapter 16 yesterday(because my brain wasn't working ATM), so thanks to those people: roxxroj, Maddy Love Castiel, The Mysterious Shadow, Mirabilem Electo, keacdragon, and Ooyuki-chan.**

**Also, thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter: Ooyuki-chan, SARA1988, sasukerules9, keacdragon, The Mysterious Shadow, and Maddy Love Castiel.**

**Wow, geez! Almost at 100 reviews (only 12 away)! Thank you guys! :D **

**Okay, okay. Enough rambling. Let's do this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

Dean and Castiel sit on the couch, enjoying each other's company. Dean is holding a book called "Cujo" by Stephen King and is reading it along with Castiel. Occasionally Castiel will ask a question, and Dean will answer it patiently, smiling. They stay that way about an hour before Sam walks over to them, clearing his throat. Dean snaps his head up.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asks.

"Well, I was working on a case, about this witch," Sam begins. "And I need to finish it."

"Is this the one about the witch who takes away people's memories?" Castiel asks.

Sam nods. "I uh… need Dean in assisting me."

"One witch too much for you Sam?" Dean asks, patting Castiel on his leg and then stands up. "Fine. As long as it doesn't take long. Cas, stay here."

"You sure that's wise?" Sam asks.

"Of course," Dean says. "I'm not bringing Cas to a witch who could mess with him."

Sam shrugs and then motions Dean to follow him out the door.

"Make sure you keep that phone on you," Dean says as he walks out the door. "Anything happens, you call me."

Castiel watches them leave and then stands up, deciding to go to the library. The house is eerily quiet without Dean and Sam, and the angel is not sure what to do. Back when Castiel spent time in Heaven, at least he had something he could do. Now he wasn't sure what he could do. Castiel peruses through the numerous books that are on the shelf, eyes skimming the titles. A sudden knock makes Castiel whip around, eyes narrowing. Surely Dean and Sam wouldn't be back that soon, Castiel knows that. Castiel closes his eyes, focusing on where the sound is coming from. After a moment, Castiel opens his eyes.

"Gazardiel?" Castiel questions, looking around. "Is that you?"

A moment of silence surrounds Castiel before a flutter of wings sound and Castiel finds himself staring at another angel.

"Castiel, I have urgent news," Gazardiel says. "Remember the vials of Lucifer and the Voice I took?"

Castiel nods. "What has become of them?"

"One of our angels has taken them," Gazardiel says. "I am afraid for your safety. It is likely they want to put them back in you, or worse, use them for something worse."

"What am I to do then?" Castiel questions.

"Go to Dean," Gazardiel commands. "I am going to find the angel who has taken them. Be careful Castiel." Within a second Gazardiel disappears.

Castiel stands for a moment, deciding what to do. He did want to go to Dean, but then again Dean told him to stay here. The angel did not want to burden Dean with another task. Castiel sighs and then decides to go to Dean. Castiel stretches his wings behind his back and takes flight to finding the brothers.

It takes only five seconds, but Castiel lands in the car as soon as he finds them. "Hello."

The Impala swerves sharply before continuing straight. "Jesus, Cas! Warning next time!" Dean says, staring in the rearview mirror. "Why are you here?"

"My apologizes," Castiel says. "Gazardiel told me to stay with you. Apparently an angel has taken the vials of Lucifer and the Voice."

"What would an angel want with them?" Sam asks.

"Whatever it is it can't be good," Dean says, sighing. "What is Gazardiel going to do?"

"He has told me he intends to find the angel before something happens," Castiel says. "I am not sure how that is going to go."

"Well, we're almost at the witch's house, so, I want you to stay low while Sam and I clear this up quick, alright?" Dean asks, glancing at Castiel.

Castiel nods as they pull up to a dark house. Dean and Sam get and then take out their equipment.

"Stay here, please," Dean says to Castiel, staring at the angel who nods in response.

Castiel waits as patiently as he can-which is hard because he doesn't know what Dean and Sam are doing. He watches as he sees the inside of the house light up and gun shots sound. About fifteen minutes later Dean and Sam walk out, a bit ruffled, but unharmed to Castiel's relief.

"Friggin' witch was a pain in the ass," Dean sighs as he and Sam hop in the car. "You okay Cas?"

Castiel nods in response and goes to look outside the window. Something did not feel right. Thunder suddenly booms from the clouds, followed by lightning, rain pouring down soon after.

"Gazardiel," Castiel says, glancing around and then flies out of the car.

"Cas!" Dean yells, looking out of the car to see the angel just standing.

Dean and Sam sigh and get out of the Impala. "What's going on?" Dean asks.

"Gazardiel's in trouble," Castiel says, frowning. "I do not know who he's fighting."

"Is it with the other angel?" Sam asks.

"It is possible," Castiel says, looking around. "He's around here, but he won't show himself."

Thunder continues to rule the air as the rain falls harder.

"This is not going to end well," Dean mutters.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asks.

"It's raining," Dean says. "Something terrible always happens when it rains."

"Now, what makes you say that?" A voice questions and Dean and Sam turn to see a tall man standing. Next to him was Gazardiel, who looked worse for wear.

"Castiel," the angel says. "Good to see you."

"I can't say the same for you," Castiel replies and turns to Gazardiel. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Gazardiel says, glancing at the angel next to him.

"Let him go," Castiel says, glaring at the angel.

"Wish it was that simple, but I can't," the angel said. "See, either you come with me, or you let me put these…" The angel holds up two vials, "back in you."

"Like Hell we're handing Cas over," Dean shouts. "Why don't you back off?"

"I was hoping for a peaceful negation," the angel sighs, taking out an angel blade. "I suppose you don't want Gazardiel to live then."

"Just hold on, please," Castiel says, advancing forward. "Nobody needs to die."

Dean immediately steps in front of Castiel. "You stay behind me."

"I'll make this clear, and I'll say it only once more," the angel says. "Give me Castiel."

"Go screw yourself," Dean snarls. "You're not laying a feather on him."

The angel smirks and raises the angel blade. "Suit yourself."

**A/N: Annnnnd, end chapter! Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is the last of the story, and then the epilogue! :D**

**BTW: There's a high probability Castiel will be returning in Season 8. :D :D**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	19. Resolution

**A/N: Wow guys-last chapter of the main story! Thanks for sticking with me! I enjoyed writing this story very much and I can't wait to continue on the sequel (yes, there will be one, I've decided). **

**Thank you to the following people who reviewed last chapter: Mirabilem Electo, The Mysterious Shadow, Maddy Love Castiel, and keacdragon.**

**So, without further ado, I believe I can start this chapter.**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

"Don't kill Gazardiel," Castiel says, appearing behind the angel. "Please, Nathanael."

"Castiel, after what you've done in Heaven, this is your just punishment," the angel-Nathanael- says, lowering his blade. "Nobody should try to fix it. Either you live with this insanity or die right now."

Castiel lowers his head. "What would you do with the vials if you killed me?"

"Keep them up in Heaven," Nathanael says. "Use them as some kind of torture."

"What the hell kind of business are you running up there?" Dean asks.

"One where we're trying to rebuild a stable Heaven," Nathanael snaps. "You humans should stay out of our business."

"Let Gazardiel go, and I'll do as you want," Castiel says. "He does not need to get involved in this."

"Still trying to be the hero," Nathanael says, narrowing his brown eyes. "Fine." Nathanael lets Gazardiel go with a shove and advances toward Castiel, who takes a visible gulp of fear.

"Cas, no!" Dean yells, but Sam holds his brother back. "What the hell Sam?"

Nathanael hands one of the vials to Castiel, who takes it hesitantly. "One the count to three, we open the vials, and Lucifer and the Voice will go back in," Nathanael says. "Just like it should be."

"Cas, please, don't do this," Dean says, his voice breaking.

Castiel looks over to Dean, watching sad green eyes. "I can't let anyone die," Castiel says. "And I know this is an overused phrase, but… I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel returns his attention to Nathanael and at the same time they open the vials. At the same time, both mists shoot out of the vials, and then directly stream to Castiel. Castiel lets out a yell that tears Dean's heart and Dean stares in horror as Castiel falls to the ground, writhing in pain.

Gazardiel shakes his head. "No," the angel growls. "Castiel does not deserve this." Dean and Sam watch, surprised, as Gazardiel appears behind Nathanael and stabs the angel straight in the back with an angel blade. A white light consumes Nathanael and a moment later the angel falls to the ground, dead. Gazardiel then motions for Dean and Sam to rush over.

"I need you to hold Castiel down," Gazardiel commands. "I'm going to try to get them back out, but it'll be tricky."

"How?" Dean asks with panic in his voice as he tries with Sam to hold Castiel down. Blood pours down Castiel's shirt and face. "What's happening to him?"

"Their fighting over who is taking control," Gazardiel says, frowning. "They don't realize they're ruining his body."

"Then how are you going to take them out if their fighting?" Sam asks. "Isn't that going to be like asking a mouse to stop a tidal wave?"

"Maybe," Gazardiel says. "But I'm not letting my brother die." Gazardiel puts his hands over Castiel's chest. "I know he only meant to do right."

White light emits from Gazardiel's hands and the angel's face furrows in concentration as he tries to locate Lucifer and the Voice.

"Stop it!" Castiel yells.

"Cas, it's going to be fine," Dean says, though he's close to crying on the spot-it didn't seem so likely.

"I located them," Gazardiel says. "Dean, give me the vials."

Dean nods and grabs the vials off the ground with shaking hands before giving them to Gazardiel.

"Whatever happens, I need you to hold him down as best as you can," Gazardiel says. "This will be extremely painful for Castiel."

Dean didn't like how much pain Castiel was being put through, but he and Sam hold Castiel down as the angel continues to fight, still screaming.

Gazardiel begins to speak in Enochian and Dean and Sam watch as two mists begin to rise out of Castiel's chest. Castiel's eyes snap open and with a gust of wind, Dean, Sam, and Gazardiel are thrust backward.

"Cas!" Dean yells, standing up. "We're only trying to help."

Castiel whips around to stare at Dean. The two mists seep back into him and Castiel's eyes keep changing from blue to red and back. "Back off."

Gazardiel stands up, shaking himself. Gazardiel resumes speaking in Enochian and Castiel covers his ears as he sinks to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam says and Dean nods as the both rush over back to Castiel and hold him down again. Gazardiel grits his teeth and holds the vials back over Castiel, resuming the previous chant. Castiel's pitiful cries were already breaking Dean and Dean didn't think he could take much longer. Finally the two mists rise again out of Castiel and they go into the two vials. Gazardiel quickly closes them and the three back off. Castiel lays still, eyes closed. Dean waits a moment before kneeling beside Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean asks, staring at his angel.

"He's fine now," Gazardiel says, panting. "I need to check his wounds, but he should be okay now."

Dean watches as Gazardiel stands over Dean, a bright light emitting from his hands. After a moment, Castiel appears untouched, with no blood or wounds.

"Cas?" Dean asks again, searching the angel's face.

It takes a moment, but soon Castiel opens his eyes. "Dean?"

"Cas?" Dean repeats, words failing him.

Castiel struggles to sit up and Dean helps him.

"You're okay," Dean whispers, staring at the angel.

Castiel nods and then turns to Gazardiel. "Thank you, brother."

"Anytime, Castiel," Gazardiel says, and then puts the vials in his coat pocket. "Now, I'm going to put these on ultimate lockdown. This won't happen again."

"Thanks Gazardiel," Dean and Sam say.

"Keep watch over him," Gazardiel says and then disappears.

After a moment Castiel speaks. "Dean…"

"Don't get me started," Dean says, instantly jabbing a finger at Castiel. "How could you do that?"

Sam rolls his eyes and sighs. "Here we go."

"Dean, I didn't want anybody to get hurt," Castiel says, staring at Dean.

"Yeah, I gathered that genius!" Dean says, his voice rising. "But still, you didn't have to do that! There's always another way!"

Castiel remains still as Dean berates him.

"Bad angel!" Dean says. "Never, ever, do that again! No more self-sacrificing yourself! Do you know how much you make me worry about you? You stay by my side and don't leave me! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replies softly.

Dean lets out a huff. "Friggin' angel," Dean says, smiling, and then grabs Castiel by his shirt and then kisses the angel.

"Ugh, Dean, really?" Sam questions, looking away.

Dean ignores his brother and continues to kiss Castiel, both winding up on the ground. Sam sighs and then heads back into the house, deciding to go look up another case.

After a moment Dean pulls away and smirks. "You're my angel, Cas," Dean says, staring at Castiel's blue eyes. "You got that? Don't ever leave me."

Castiel lets a genuine smile dominate his face. "I promise Dean," Castiel says, planting a kiss on Dean's forehead, "never to leave you."

**A/N: ….Do I really have to say it? ^^;; Yes, the story is over! Thanks to all who have reviewed! BUT, because I love you guys, there's an epilogue chapter which will be put up tomorrow. I enjoyed writing this story very much! **

**Funny story: I just finished typing this story, and I couldn't help but smile at the ending and my mom was like: "Why are you smiling?" And I was like: "O.o Uh… I'm just writing a story…" And my mom was like: "Well what are you writing that so funny?" And then I was like: "What, I can't laugh? I'm just typing a story and I just happened to laugh." Ahhh, good times writing this I tell you.**

**ALRIGHTIE PEOPLE. If you enjoyed this story, I recommend you read other stories I've written :D I'm not sayin' ya have to, but if you want, the door's always open. **

**Until next time, my readers! *salutes***


	20. Epilouge

**A/N: Alright guys! You've waited, and here it is-the epilogue to Adventures in the Asylum! I haven't yet decided what to call the sequel, but I can tell you it will be up starting Wednesday! So look forward to it!**

***sniffs* For the last time, thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter: keacdragon, Maddy Love Castiel, The Mysterious Shadow, Mirabilem Electo, Ooyuki-chan, Miss4Angelz, and SPNAngelGirl.**

**So, let's not delay this further, what says you?**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

True to his word, Castiel never does leave Dean's side. In all honesty, Sam thought Dean would get tired of having then angel around him, but it was the exact opposite. Usually when they are inside, Castiel reads on the sofa with Dean while Sam is on the computer looking for a case. Occasionally Sam would walk into the living room to get a book and find Dean kissing Castiel shamelessly; Sam would always either head outside for a walk for go into a room far from the living room.

Today was no different. Sam sits at the table, looking up different cases-they hadn't really been on any case since the witch hunt. Dean and Castiel are sitting on the couch, Dean's arms wrapped around Castiel, watching television.

"Hey, Cas," Dean begins, "how come you never show your wings?"

Castiel blinks and stares at Dean. "Wings are private to angels," Castiel says, "and are extremely sensitive."

Dean perks up, smiling. "Can I see them?"

Castiel rubs his neck in his way that Dean notices when the angel is nervous. "I am not sure that is a good idea, Dean."

"Alright, alright," Dean says and then leans back. "Wings are private, I get it."

There's a moment of silence and then Castiel sighs. "Very well."

Dean smirks and then stands up with Castiel. Castiel closes his eyes, and a moment later, the lightbulbs pop, startling Sam, and then Dean stares. Large midnight black wings stretch from behind Castiel's back. Castiel seems to shy and pull his wings toward him.

"Cas, you don't have to be frightened," Dean says.

"I know," Castiel replies simply.

Dean frowns. "Then what is it?"

Castiel raises his eyes to look over at Sam, who was staring at the laptop, the only source of light at the moment.

Dean follows Castiel's gaze to Sam. "Oh." Dean turns to face Castiel. "Cas, it will be fine, really."

Castiel makes a face that look almost like pouting and Dean laughs. After a moment, Castiel sighs and expands his wings. Each feather seemed to have a shine to it.

"They're beautiful, Cas," Dean whispers and reaches out to run his fingers through Castiel's wings. Dean smirks when Castiel shudders and continues to rake his fingers through Castiel's wings, amazed at how soft they were. Castiel takes a step back, breathing quick.

"That's enough, Dean," Castiel says with wide eyes.

"C'mon Cas, it hasn't even been five minutes," Dean says.

Castiel seems to stare at Dean in disbelief and then sighs, spreading his wings again. Dean grins and walks close to Castiel and runs his fingers through Castiel's wings again. After a moment Castiel pulls back again.

"Dean," Castiel gasps. "You need to stop."

"Why?" Dean asks, and then grins. "Is a certain angel getting losing his train of thoughts?"

"Dean," Castiel says in what was supposed to be a stern voice but it came out uneven.

"Alright, alright," Dean says and then grabs Castiel by the shirt to kiss him. "Can I see your wings more often?"

"Later," Castiel replies and then with a snap of his fingers, fixes the lights in the room.

"Thank you, finally!" Sam says from the table, glaring at Dean and Castiel, but then his eyes widen. "Uh, Cas…"

"I'm aware," Castiel says and then groans when Dean strokes his feather. "Dean, I told you to stop."

"Sorry," Dean says sheepishly and retracts his hand.

"I believe we should leave Sam be," Castiel says, glancing at a very irritated Sam.

"How about the beach?" Dean asks, leaning on Castiel. "It's nearly sunset, we could go for a walk."

"Dean, you're so unoriginal," Sam says, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean huffs.

Sam merely shrugs and goes back to typing. He watches as Castiel puts a hand on Dean's shoulder and then they disappear. Sam lets out a laugh and then smirks as he stares at the screen.

Dean blinks and glances around. They were at a beach, and luckily nobody was around.

"What is so appealing about a beach, Dean?" Castiel asks.

"The view, for one thing," Dean says, taking off his shoes. "And watching the sunsets." Dean glances at Castiel. "Take your shoes off."

"Why?" Castiel questions.

"Trust me and do it," Dean says, smiling.

Castiel does so, along with his socks.

"Sand feels good, huh?" Dean says, grinning at Castiel as he shuffled through the sand and then grabs Castiel's hand. "C'mon."

Castiel allows Dean to pull him toward the shore where they stop. Castiel watches intently every time the water washes over their feet and retreats.

"This is nice," Castiel says after a moment. "It is quite beautiful."

"You know what else would make this better?" Dean asks, turning to Castiel, grinning, and then runs his fingers through Castiel's wings.

"You're asking for it Dean," Castiel growls, grabbing Dean. Dean's response is to grin and kiss his angel in return. The two end on lying on the sand, Dean on top of the angel. Dean pulls away after a moment and then lies next to Castiel.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel says. "For everything you've done."

"It's nothing, Cas," Dean replies. "I'd do anything for you, you know that by now."

"I believe I can say I am happy now," Castiel says. "Something I haven't…. felt since I was born."

Dean whistles. "We're talking, what, a millennia?"

"I'm not that old, Dean," Castiel says and Dean laughs, patting Castiel on the chest. Dean pulls the angel closer to him. "The sunset really is pretty."

"Told you," Dean smirks and then nuzzles Castiel's neck. "I'm glad you're my angel."

Castiel purrs in response and closes his eyes, perfectly content to stay with Dean.

**A/N: And there you have it folks! It's a fluffy ending, but hey, I think it works out! Thank you all for reading my story! I can't say it enough.**

**If you have an idea for a story I should do-I'm completely open to ideas. I thought I would have more to say…but sadly, I do not.**

**Once again, thanks for reading-YOU ALL ARE AMAZING AND THANK YOU FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! :D**

**Until next time, my faithful readers! *epic salute***


End file.
